Inuyasha and Kagome
by anime-craziegurl16
Summary: Kagome gets picked for Juliet in her school play, and hojo is Romeo, you do the math. Complete
1. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Inuyasha and Kagome. First off I would like to say I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by some Japanese people not me. And if you like this check out my RK fanfic , its title is just "no current title" haven't though of one yet. But check this out and give me some reviews.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


Kagome was walking along the sidewalk to school as stretched her arms and looked around at her surroundings. _Ah it is so good to be back in my own time and now Inuyasha to ruin it *_sigh* _at least not yet_

  


"Hey Kagome!"

  


"Hmm.." Kagome turned to see her friend Rita running up the sidewalk to her_. _"Oh hey Rita, what's up?"

  


"A lot since you have been out of school ...ring worms was it?" Kagome sighed _Grandpa needs to _

_find less disgusting illnesses for me _

  


"No Rita I didn't have ring worms, I was just sick."

  


"Oh well your just in time for the auditions today. I was hoping you'd make it."

  


"Auditions?"

  


"For the school play, this year its Romeo and Juliet. Everyone's sure Hojo is going to be Romeo, who knows Kagome, maybe you will get to be his Juliet." Rita makes some kissy face teasingly at Kagome.

  


"Get your mind out of the gutter Rita"

  


"Oh lighten up Kagome, I was just joking around...so are you going to audition"

  


"I don't see why not it could be fun". _ And its not like I am going to get the lead, or a part even. I don't even have the time for such things_

  


_"_Okay well auditions are after school in the performing arts center"

  


"It's a theater, so why don't they just call it a theater". Kagome looked up and say the performing arts center and her and Rita cracked up laughing and walked into school.

  


~After auditions~

  


Kagome, three other girls and three boys including Hojo were standing on the stage as the director was about to make his decision of who would take the lead parts. _Please don't pick me please don't pick me_, Kagome thought as she watched the directors eyes shift along the stage. 

"If I may have your attention please.", the director said after what felt like twenty minutes, "Now you all have given excellent performances, btu only one boy and one girl may take the lead parts. So here are the results...Romeo will be played by Hojo...", the others applauded, "and Juliet will be played by...Kagome." _ Oh no! Inuyasha is going to kill me! _ The others applauded and she thanked the director and took a laminated copy of the script _Gonna need it for when Inuyasha tries to tear up the script_ and did her best to leave the auditorium hoping to get to Inuyasha before he got to her.

She was just leaving school when Hojo ran up to her, "Hey Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh hey Hojo"

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Oh no, of course not" she started walking againwith Hojo walking next to her.

"So I was thinking...", he said after a few minutes, "I have to run home, but maybe I could come to your house later and we could run lines and practice scenes together."

"Umm...okay that sounds great."

"Okay I will be by your house soon." With that he ran off waving and smiling, Kagome waved back and once he was out of sight she let out a deep sigh and glanced at the script in her hands_._

_I am going to do this, and I am not going to let Inuyasha get in the way...I'm not!_

  
  


*****************************************************************************Will something happen during Kagome's practice with Hojo? And when will Inuyasha come? Hang around for Chapter two to have those questions answered and more. And give me some reviews please!


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 2

Welcome to Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 2. First off I do not own Inuyasha please don't sue me. I haven't decided how many chapters this is going to be but I will make sure I don't leave any questions that need to be answered when I end this story(which probably wont be for awhile don't worry). Feel free to give any ideas you might have.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


"Okay I will be by your house soon." With that he ran off waving and smiling, Kagome waved back and once he was out of sight she let out a deep sigh and glanced at the script in her hands_._

_I am going to do this, and I am not going to let Inuyasha get in the way...I'm not!_

  


Kagome walks up the stairs to her house, stopping to look at the well. "Hmm...I should go back and tell him, but I don't have time."

  


"So you don't have time for me?"

  


"What?", Kagome turns around to see a very angry Inuyasha standing behind her glaring down at her, " Inuyasha?!"

  


"Don't act so surprised Kagome! did you really think you could just take off while we were sleeping and get away with it?!?!"

  


Kagome looks away with a slightly saddened face and sighs quietly, "Your right, I should have told I was going home, but I really didn't want an argument. I'm sry."

  


"Well...uh..." _Wow I didn't expect her to apologize, I was expecting her to fight back, she seems so sad _"Hey Kagome? Is something wrong?"

  


"Listen Inuyasha I'm really sorry about leaving, but I went to an audition for my school play today thinking and hoping I wouldn't get a part, but I sort of got the lead.", kagome holds out the script to Inuyasha, " see?". Inuyasha takes the script out of slight confusion and looks at it and at Kagome. "I really didn't even want to get a part, and I ended up getting the lead, I'm sorry but this means I wont be able to go back to the Feudal Era anytime soon."

  


Kagome cringed looking down expecting for Inuyasha to yell at her, but he just looked at her not sure of what to say. After a few moments Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was currently looking away. "Well aren't you going to say anything? Ya know if your upset I'd rather you yell at me then just not say anything. At least when you yell I know how your feeling?" _She can't come back, and it will probably be awhile, if I get upset she might not come back at all. _ "Well?" she said again.

"I was thinking okay"

"And?"

"And...I am going to stay here with you."

"eh...excuse me?"

"You heard me, I am not about to just leave you here for weeks. What if you don't come back or something?"

_Inuyasha, he actually wants me around ..._ "Okay you can stay, but at least-" 

"Hey kagome!" Hojo was running up the stairs. _Hojo! Oh no I almost forgot about him_. She looked from Hojo to Inuyasha trying to figure out what to do.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


And there's chapter to, Inuyasha staying with Kagome, but here comes Hojo. What to do, what to do. Stay tuned for chapter three, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

  



	3. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 3

Welcome back to Inuyasha and Kagome. 3 chapters and still going. I do not own Inuyasha.

And now for a quick recap:

  


Kagome gets cast as Juliet and Hojo as Romeo in their school play. When she gets home Inuyasha comes and what the both expect to be a fight turns out to be more of them getting closer to admitting their feelings(hence why not much fighting went on). Inuyasha decides to stay will Kagome, and she accepts. But just when she is to tell him to stay hidden to Hojo leaves, Hojo comes running up the stairs and Inuyasha is standing right there with Kagome. And now time for chapter 3!

  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


_Inuyasha, he actually wants me around ..._ "Okay you can stay, but at least-" 

  


"Hey kagome!" Hojo was running up the stairs. _Hojo! Oh no I forgot he'd be by so soon_. She looked from Hojo to Inuyasha trying to figure out what to do. 

  


"Inuyasha you have got to hide until Hojo leaves."

  


"Why should I? it doesn't matter to me if he sees me." Kagome starts pushing him into the house, "hey what are you doing?"

  


"Just do me this favor and stay in the house, okay? Watch us if you want I don't care just stay out of sight." Walks back outside closing door behind her.

  


"Hmph. I don't have to take orders from here.", looks around the house, "well since I'm here". He goes up to Kagome's room and looks out the window on the scene below.

  
  


She walks over to Hojo, "Hey Hojo, sorry for keeping you waiting....I...uh...had to put my dog inside."

  


"You have a dog? ^_^ can I see him?"

  


"^_^;; umm....he...uh...he is very temperamental, and doesn't really like people.", _Hey, I'm not lying_

  


"Who's she calling temperamental," Inuyasha mumbled some what annoyed.

  


"Oh okay then, I guess we will just practice our scenes out here 

then", Hojo said a little bit too enthusiastically. Kagome nodded and picked up her script.

  


"How about we just go through the first scene both Romeo and Juliet are in."

  


"Okay," Hojo said as he took out his script and they both sat down facing each other.

  


(I do not own Romeo and Juliet btw, please don't sue me)

Hojo spoke first read Rome's lines. Romeo.  
If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,--  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
  
Juliet.  
Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
  
Romeo.  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
Juliet.  
Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
  
Romeo.  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
  
Juliet.  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
  
Romeo.  
Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd.

"Oh...umm.." kagome said reading the next line were Romeo was to kiss Juliet.

  


"Should we, I mean only if it is okay with you", hojo said slightly nervous.

  


"Well..." Kagome blushes a bit, "we might as well since we are going to have to later."

Inuyasha, peering out the window still, thinks _what's going on down there why have they stopped_. Just then Kagome and Hojo start leaning towards each other with their eyes closed. _What the hell?! She's going to Kiss him?! Not if I have anything to do with it. _He climbs up into the and-

  


********************************************************************************************

*evil laughter* he he, looks like you will have to stay around for chapter 4 to see what he does. I will try to update again this weekend if I can, if not don't expect on till later next week. Reviews appreciated. 

  
  
  



	4. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 4

Welcome to Inuyasha and Kagome...uhh...chapter 4 right? I think so...well anyways, sorry to leave you hanging in the last chapter but look an update today, even I wasn't expecting this. Oh! And somebody said I should put more detail into my work, those are the kind of tips I like okay, and I know I should, but detail isn't my thing, I will just leave the detail up to your imagination. I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me and ...uhh...here you go!

  


*****************************************************************************

  


Inuyasha, peering out the window still, thinks _what's going on down there why have they stopped_. Just then Kagome and Hojo start leaning towards each other with their eyes closed. _What the hell?! She's going to Kiss him?! Not if I have anything to do with it. _He climbs up into the window and jumps out landing behind. 

Inuyasha picks up Hojo by the back of his collar. Kagome, expecting to be kissed by Hojo, leans in too mus and falls over. 

"What do you think you are doing?", Inuyasha said annoyed. Hojo opens his eye to see that something is holding him off the ground. Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha holding Hojo. She jumps up and hurries over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha let him go."

"Why? I think I should just throw him and see how far he goes"

"Inuyasha, what's your problem with Hojo?"

"No problem really, he just annoys me", _I can't tell her it's because she was going to kiss him_

"Inuyasha I don't know what your problem is but-"

"Umm...would someone mind telling me what's going on?", Hojo said.

"Hold on Hojo, I'll get Inuyasha to put you down. Inuyasha put him down now!"

"Why should I?"

Kagome balls up her hands into fist holding in her anger, but then calms down rather quickly, "Okay, if that's the way you feel....Inuyasha! Sit boy!". The necklace around Inuyasha glows and he gets thrown to the ground. Hojo lands on the ground and Kagome helps him up. "Sorry about him, he tends to be a little protective over me."

"So..uh...is he your boyfriend...or something?"

"Oh no" _I can't believe Hojo thinks Inuyasha is my boyfriend _ "Me and Inuyasha are just friends, but I think you should go home now, I'll come to your house tomorrow so we can continue". Hojo nodds and says good-bye as he runs down the stairs.

  


*************************************************************************************************************************

  


Okay I know its short, but that just means there will be another update this weekend but not today because I'm have to go to a friends house soon for a BBQ. Update either tomorrow or Monday so be patient and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 5

Welcome back to Inuyasha and Kagome, here's chapter 5! Not much happens in this chapter, actually its rather crappy, more will probably happen in chapter six hopefully. Oh well read away! Oh and I don't own Inuyasha! 

  


*************************************************************************************************************************

  
  


"Oh no" _I can't believe Hojo thinks Inuyasha is my boyfriend _ "Me and Inuyasha are just friends, but I think you should go home now, I'll come to your house tomorrow so we can continue". Hojo nods and says good-bye as he runs down the stairs.

  


Inuyasha sits up once Hojo is out of sight. "Okay now what's your problem?" Kagome asked him. "What'd ya mean, I don't have a problem". " Fine be stubborn, but-" phone rings inside the house _Can't I ever finish a sentence! _She runs inside and gets the phone, Inuyasha follows just because he isn't really sure what to do. 

  


Kagome picks up the phone "Hello?" (Second side being narrated for info) "Hello Kagome" "Oh hey mom how's Aunt Sakura doing? You and Grandpa coming home soon" " She isn't doing to good, we will probably be here for awhile. Grandpa's trying to cure her with a spell of some sort" "Oh he isn't, well I will be around for the next two weeks I got casted in my school play" "Oh that's great Kagome, when does it show I will try to make it" "It shows two weeks from Saturday (tomorrow in her time in case you were wondering)" "Okay and how's Sota?" "He's staying at a friends house tonight, I was going to get him on my way back from practicing at a friend's house" "Oh okay, well take care of yourself and Sota, I will try to make it back in time for your play" "Okay mom see you then 'bye" "Good bye dear"

  


Kagome hung up the phone and sighed, "okay well mom and grandpa are going to be away for awhile and Sota will be back tomorrow, he'll be happy you're here". Inuyasha is peering at the phone sniffing it trying to figure out what it is. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" "What is this thing". "Oh right, you don't know about technology do you". "Technology?" Kagome sighs, "Okay we will start with this", she points the phone, "this is the telephone, you pick it up and put it next to your head so this end is by your ear and this end is by your mouth, and when somebody give you their phone number you press the numbers here in the correct order and you can talk to that person, like I was just talking with my mom because she called me, understand?" "I think so"

"okay now lets move onto some other things". She teaches Inuyasha about various important items such as the microwave, oven, bathroom, refrigerator, television and so on.

  


"You understand how everything works now?" "Ya I think so." "Okay, well I'll make us some dinner, why don't you just sit and watch some t.v." Kagome picks up the remote and turns on the t.v. "Oh this is my favorite show, I'm sure you'll like it to Inuyasha" "Okay" Kagome walks out of the room and into the kitchen, while Inuyasha sits down on the floor and watches the t.v.

  


*****************************************************************************

Gaa! writers block! Short I know but I am thinking of having a scene between Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chapter. Ideas are really appreciated if you want to give me some and don't worry I will give you credit for the idea if I use it.


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter ummm

Welcome to Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter....uh....okay so I have lost track of the chapters, I'll remember soon...hopeful. I do not own Inuyasha and here's the next chapter.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


"You understand how everything works now?" "Ya I think so." "Okay, well I'll make us some dinner, why don't you just sit and watch some t.v." Kagome picks up the remote and turns on the t.v. "Oh this is one of my favorite shows". Kagome set down the remote and walked out of the room and into the kitchen while Inuyasha sat down on the floor and watches the t.v.

  


Inuyasha started watching the soap opera Kagome put on. After a few minutes he started to get really annoyed of the whiny and overly dramatic people and wished he could watch something else. He looked around the room and saw the remote. He went over and picked it up looking at all the buttons. "Okay now Kagome used this thing to turn on the t.v. she called it, so maybe if I press some of these buttons it will change the little whiny people to something else."

  


Experimenting, Inuyasha pushed a couple of the buttons and after a few moments the screen changed. Inuyasha once again sat on the floor watching the t.v. On the screen there was a bunch of kids and a giant purple beast who started singing a song(he he, you know which one), although after the first couple of lines Inuyasha got disgusting and pressed a few more buttons. 

  


The screen changed again and showed a whole bunch of people running into and tackling each other. There was a voice coming from the t.v. that was apparently describing everything that was going on in the grassy area. At first Inuyasha found this interesting, but one could only watch a bunch of people tackle each other for so long and the man's voice was making it very complicated. So he once again pushed several buttons hoping something interesting would come on.

  


When the screen changed there was a cool action movie on which Inuyasha got really into. Time passed by rather quickly though and Kagome comes back into the room carrying two trays, "Oh I see you found something to watch. Sorry about leaving you to watch a soap opera.". Not sure of what a soap opera is Inuyasha just says its okay. 

  


Kagome set one of the trays down in front of Inuyasha. The tray contains some sushi, miso soup, and rice. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and started to eat her own food as Inuyasha poked at his. Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth to speak, "Inuyasha it isn't going to eat you, just try it". Inuyasha stopped poking the food and looked at Kagome then picked up a piece of the sushi and popped it into his mouth. "Hey, this is pretty good." "Thank you, but next time don't talk with food in your mouth." The continues to eat and watch the movie on t.v. Inuyasha had found.

  


After several moments of silence Inuyasha looked at Kagome the back towards the screen, "So...uh...do you like that Hoko or who ever he was?" "You mean Hojo, he's okay. I went out with him once before". "Oh". Kagome looked at Inuyasha who for some reason seemed a little sad, "but I only went out with him because my friends pushed me too. They agreed for me, I didn't actually agree to it myself." "Oh?" That time he spoke with a little more enthusiasm. "Ya, I mean Hojo nice and all, but I'm not really interested in him. Honestly I go out with him out of politeness and its not like I have a boyfriend or anything to go out with when I'm home." 

  


_So she doesn't have a boyfriend_ Inuyasha thought seeming rather happy about this. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Okay that's about all I got for this chapter. School's back up tomorrow so don't expect an update till the end of the week sorry. Ideas are very much welcome and don't forget to review.


	7. Inuyasha and Kageom Chapter 7

Welcome back to Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter...okay so I still can't remember what chapter I'm on. Anyways I would like to give thanx to all those who have given me ideas so far. I will make sure to double check my story and reviews to give credit to those who gave me ideas that I used cause I don't remember currently who said what. Oh and on occasion, as in from here on out and if I re-do any chapters, there will be odd remarks in ( ) , - I use those cause I can never spell the word right, those are my side comments I feel should be included, they are not an actual part of the story. Okay a few more quick things: updates probably only on the weekends maybe one or two during the week but don't count on it, read my rk fanfic, I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me and here's the next chapter.__

  


_*****************************************************************************_

  


_So she doesn't have a boyfriend_ Inuyasha thought seeming rather happy about this. 

  


They continued watching t.v. Kagome got up once to take care of the dishes, and when she got back to the living room Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the floor. _Probably tired from learning so much today_ she thought as she smiled softly and watched Inuyasha sleep peacefully. __

  


_No demons in this time, maybe we will finally get some peaceful time alone together... Wait what am I thinking_ that soft smile disappeared from her face _Kagome you have to keep reminding yourself that Inuyasha doesn't like you that way, he has a thing for dead girls remember. _Kagome thought momentarily of being upset, but instead she just sighed, picked up the remote and turned off the t.v.

  


Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as the noise from the television suddenly disappeared. Kagome covered him with a blanket and lifted his head up slightly trying not to wake him and placed a pillow under his head. As she walked out of the room, turning the light off as well, his ears twitched again and his nose sniffed the air sensing her presence. In his sleep he spoke in a whisper, "...Kagome...".

  


~ * ~

  


Inuyasha woke up around midnight. It took him a second or two to remember where he was and why. He looked around the room. _Kagome must have gone to sleep_. He got up and started looking at the walls remembering the light switch Kagome had told him about. He found the switch and turned on the lights which blinded him for a moment.

  


He looked around the room the rom and spotted Kagome's script on the table. (AN: plot hole? . . Where? There are no plot holes!) He picked it up and looked at it, "So this is the play Kagome mentioned...hmm..it seems rather long. He started reading (can he read? I think so) and found it annoying mostly because of writing. 

  


After reading through the first four scenes he was just about to put it back on the table when he flipped through the next couple of pages and noticed the part where it says for Romeo to kiss Juliet. He sets down the script and starts walking outside thinking.

_Well that explains why she was going to kiss him, so she was only doing it for practice right? I mean the guy looks like such a pansy. I mean if he saw me_ _ he probably would have freaked out and ran off. That is no kind of guy for Kagome to be with. She deserves better. _Mumbles out loud, "I mean she should be with me." Stops dead in his tracks and train of thought shocked at what he just said. He looks up at Kagome's window then jumps up to the ledge just outside it staring in at Kagome. 

  


"Kagome...", he spoke quietly watching her with a somewhat sad expression. He started debating his feeling for her. (Inuyasha thoughts from third person view -) He knew he liked her, but every time they get close something happens and Kagome gets upset. Not to mention that something normally has to do with Kikyo. But he is going to have to make up his mind soon because if he doesn't he just might lose Kagome to that Hojo, and if she gets a boyfriend here she might not want to go back at all...

  


*****************************************************************************

Yaho! Made it by the weekend. My week has been so busy I didn't think I would. But I actually wanted this to be a long chapter *shrug* oh well maybe I can get another update in this weekend, but no promises. Okay well don't forget to review! 

  
  



	8. Inuyasha and Kagome chapter 8

OMG!! I am actually writing!! I am so sorry, I have been so busy with my class float, I mean our schedule is from 3-8pm on weekdays, 10-8 on Saturdays, and 12-8 on Sundays. So you can see why I have no time. This chapter is going to be mostly on what's been going on, on the other side of the well.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


~Last time on Inuyasha and Kagome~

"Kagome...", he spoke quietly watching her with a somewhat sad expression. He started debating his feeling for her. (Inuyasha thoughts from third person view -) He knew he liked her, but every time they get close something happens and Kagome gets upset. Not to mention that something normally has to do with Kikyo. But he is going to have to make up his mind soon because if he doesn't he just might lose Kagome to that Hojo, and if she gets a boyfriend here she might not want to go back at all...

******************************************************************************

  


"Where are they?" said the worried Shippo, who was currently looking into the well with Miroku and Sango looking over his shoulder. "I don't know", Miroku said as he stood up straight and sighed," Inuyasha could be having some problems getting Kagome-sama back to our time, we might as well head back to the village and wait for them." Shippo whimpered a bit at that comment. "Shippo I think Miroku is right, I mean they could take forever." Shippo nods reluctantly and jumps off the edge of the well and onto Sango's shoulder. 

  


As they start to walk back to the village, the are suddenly intercepted by a very upset wolf-demon yelling something about his woman. Sweat drops appear on the young kitsune and the two humans "Calm down Kouga,"Miroku said reassuringly, " Kagome-sama is just back in her time and Inuyasha just went to fetch her." "What do you mean her time?!?! and that mutt better not lay a hand on my woman !" "Unless you couldn't tell Kouga," Sango spoke, obviously annoyed, "Kagome isn't exactly from Sengoku Jidai, she's from the future, and she uses that well there," Sango points to the well that's about fifty yards away, "to get back to her time." 

  


Kouga smirks with his new fond information, "thanks for the information human, now I'm going to go get my woman". Before anyone can say a word, Kouga dashes over and jumps into the well. Shippo speaks in a whisper, "Shouldn't someone tell him that only kagome and inuyasha can pass through the well?" Many yells and cursing can be heard as the wolf demon attempts to go through the well. "Well we could Shippo, but this is just too much fun". Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement and continue there walk back to the village.

  


******************************************************************************

  


Short chapter I know, but an update is an update right? Anyways, my AOL wont let me log into fanfiction.net, for some reason the page wont load, so even when I do write I have to wait till the next to post cause I am gonna have to use my school computers. Oh and if anyone out there has a live journal and wants to be nice and give me a password so I don't have to pay for one it will be greatly appreciated. So R&R and remember, if you give me comments on what's wrong with my story, we are going to spend a chapter talking about what you think is wrong so don't bother. Love ya all.


	9. Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter aw forget it

It's been so long I can't even remember the last time I updated. Its mostly on part because my friend just let me borrow Knights of the Old Republic for Xbox. If you have an Xbox get the game, if you don't have an Xbox, buy one and the game cause it kicks ASS! 

  


Oh and for reference, cause I forgot how I did things previously:

  


~*~ means different point of view

  


******* means beginning, end, or long AN's

  


~...~ is a change of place

  


Anyways, here is Inuyasha and Kagome chapter...aw hell just forget the chapter number cause I still don't know.

  


I don't own Inuyasha (not yet anyways*enter evil laugh here*)

******************************************************************************

Last Time on Inuyasha and Kagome:

  


Kouga smirks with his new fond information, "thanks for the information human, now I'm going to go get my woman". Before anyone can say a word, Kouga dashes over and jumps into the well. Shippo speaks in a whisper, "Shouldn't someone tell him that only kagome and inuyasha can pass through the well?" Many yells and cursing can be heard as the wolf demon attempts to go through the well. "Well we could Shippo, but this is just too much fun". Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement and continue there walk back to the village.

******************************************************************************

  


"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

  


Kagome's scream could be heard throughout the property. Inuyasha woke immediately and fell out of the tree he had ended up sleeping in startled. He hurried up to Kagome's room to find her digging through her closet.

  


"I'm late, I'm late." she repeated over and over again. "Oi, Kagome what's wrong?" "I'm I woke up late again Inuyasha, and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for my study date with Hojo." 

  


Inuyasha barred his teeth and let out a low growl as he heard her last three words, "Date?" . He spoke with an angry tone, obvilously not to happy with her choice of words. "Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that, now get out of my room so I can change." Before Inuyasha could say another word, Kagome had pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

  


~*~

  


While kagome was getting ready Inuyasha went downstairs and paced the living room. He was still running over Kagome's words in his head. 'Could it be that she already considers the little pansy her boyfriend...or maybe she just used the wrong words...god I don't know anymore.'

  


~*~ 

  


Kagome ran down the stairs twenty minutes later in hip-hugger jeans and a t-shirt that said "Take a picture, it will last longer"(I love that shirt, wish I had one). Inuyasha stopped his passing for a minute and turned his head towards hte stairs, only to stand and gawk at Kagome's clothing. Kagome smirked at his reaction, obvious to why. They had short kimono's in his era, but nothing like what she was wearing. She figured she toy with him a bit and flipped her hair as she walked by him and smirked.

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha caught himself just as she passed by and returned to his normal cold state, "so that's what your wearing on your date?" Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, its not a date, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Hojo." A small "feh" came from Inuyasha has he folded his arms and looked away, this only making Kagome smile in a mischievous way.

  


She went to Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss on the check, "Why don't you go back and tell the others we are going to be here for awhile", she suggested. Inuyasha just stood still in shock, "uh...ya...sure...", where the only words that came out of his mouth.

  


Kagome nodded and said she was going and she'd be back later after she got Sota. Inuyasha just stood there for about five minutes, not moving, until he lifted his hand up and touched the spot where Kagome had kissed him, one thought constantly running through his head 'She kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me!".

  


He stood there for about another three minutes, hand on cheek, until he finally snapped out of it and remembered what Kagome had suggested and figured she was right. He couldn't just disappear for two weeks and Kagome not go back either without everyone getting worried. He reluctantly went out to the well and hoped he wouldn't be too long. If something went wrong while he was gone and Kagome got hurt he would never forgive himself. He looked down at the well then jumped in.

  


~On other side of well~

  


Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been hiding behind the bush quietly for quite sometime now. They had come out early that morning to wait by the well only to find Kouga still there cursing and occasionally jumping in to check again. They had immediately hid behind the bush to watch his foolish acts, and to wait for him to give up but he seems to be very persistent.

  


He had gotten annoyed with jumping in and out, so Kouga had no resorted to through rocks in the well seeing if anything would happen. (I bet ya'll know where this is going huh?) He found a good sized rock and checked the well once more to make sure no one was in it before dropping the rock into the well.

  


~*~

  


"OWW!" Inuyasha was rubbing his head after being hit with a rock. (T_T I can't believe I did that, I wuv my Inu *huggles Inuyasha*) "Okay, who the hell up there is throwing rocks!" Then he saw Kouga face peer into the well, "Hey, mutt-face, where's my Kagome".

  


Ohhhh, now Inuyasha was pissed, and not just because of the insult, but because that Wimpy Wolf still thinks that Kagome likes him. "First of all" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the well, "I am not a mutt-face, second, Kagome isn't yours, and third, I don't know how long you've been here but you have had an audience." Inuyasha pointed to the bush were two humans and a kitsune rose sheepishly.

  


~*~

  


Kouga blushed knowing that he was being watched through all his crazy acts, and he couldn't hurt them cause they were Kagome's friends. Inuyasha on the other hand, he had no problem with killing that half breed. 'Ya, that's right, I can take care of that mutt-face whenever I want'

Kouga nodded, reassuring himself and turn to face Inuyasha, only to find him walking away with the others, 'He'll haft to come back some time, then I'll get him'

  


~in Keade's hut~

  


"Ah, so that's why Kagome-sama has not returned yet" said miroku while drinking some tea "Ya, and I don't what to be gone too long incase something happens". Miroku looked at Inuyasha with that perverted smile of his, "and what might happen? Hmmm?" "Houshi!" Sango warned. "Nothing that might happen in your perverted mind", Inuyasha retorted, "I hope" he added under his breath as a picture of Kagome and Hojo holding hands and leaning in for a kiss flashed through his mind. 

  


While he was thinking his ears dropped and eyes softened, then all of a sudden his ears pointed up straight and he emitted a low growl. Then he shot up, said he had to go and ran out of the hut. From a third person point of view, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were now throughly convinced Inuyasha was insane.

  
  


~Outside of town~

  


'I have to get back, I get let Kagome fall for that little pansy, if she should fall for anyone it should be me!' Then unconsciously he spoke, "I mean, I'm the one who's in love with her". Inuyasha had to stop in his tracks there, he was shocked, not just be his though, but by what he said. 

  


He didn't just think it, but spoke what he had been trying to hold back since he meet her. 

He smiled and looked up at the sky, "Ya, that's right, I'm in love with Kagome" he spoke with all confidence. Now that he had finally admitted it to himself, he just had to get to Kagome and let her know. He looked proudly forward in the direction of the well, his target.

  


******************************************************************************

  


Okay, now I wanted to update so I had to end here, but don't worry I will get working on the next chapter right away. Reviews welcome, flame me and we will spend a whole chapter discussing what someone found wrong with my story. Cause if you don't like it, don't read it! Anyways, next chapter should be up soon, I hope, I promise I will have at least one chapter up this weekend and next week.


	10. Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials P...

An update on the weekend, just like I promised!

  


Okay, here's the next chapter, and some forewarning, Inuyasha is going to have a hard time making it back to the well, and lots of troubles afterward as well. And Kikyo makes an appearance, but don't worry, the bitch will die. So if you like Kikyo I suggest you stop reading here and now, cause she will die. 

  


So here's Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's trials part 1

  


******************************************************************************

Last time on Inuyasha and Kagome:

  


He didn't just think it, but spoke what he had been trying to hold back since he meet her. 

He smiled and looked up at the sky, "Ya, that's right, I'm in love with Kagome" he spoke with all confidence. Now that he had finally admitted it to himself, he just had to get to Kagome and let her know. He looked proudly forward in the direction of the well, his target.

  


******************************************************************************

  


Inuyasha speed as fast as he could towards the well, he had to get to Kagome and soon. He was certain he had all his focus on getting to Kagome, well that's where it was until he heard a familiar cold voice call his name. 

  


He slowed, then stopped, and turned his head only to find Kikyo standing behind him. "Kikyo" he said softly. "Yes, it is I Inuyasha. I have come once more for you, but no longer in hatred. Inuyasha, I realize now, that you have only tried to help me, and I want to be with you always", Kikyo took a step closer, "Inuyasha, forget the jewel and come with me, we can live together." (Ohhh yaaaa....she is SO dead!) Kikyo held out her hand to Inuyasha, with a faint smile on her face, but still had eyes as cold as stone.

  


"Kikyo", Inuyasha spoke, "I loved you once, fifty years ago when you were alive, but you died, and now you are just a soul with a body of clay and nothing more...not to me at least". Inuyasha looked away as hatred once returned to Kikyo's face, "Its because of that girl, that little wench has-" "Don't you talk about Kagome that way!" 

  


~*~

  


Kikyo was taken aback, Inuyasha had never once before spoken against her, he was normally like puddy in her hands. Well, she wasn't about to stand for that. (God this is only making me hate her more) "Inuyasha" she pleaded, "Can't you see that this girl is turning you against me just like Onigu - no, Nurako tried to turn me against you." 

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyo was trying to turn him against Kagome. She had done some sneaky things before but this was just the end of the line. "Your wrong Kikyo" Inuyasha replied, "Because I don't hate you, I just don't have the same feeling of love for you I did fifty years ago, and it isn't because of Kagome." 

  


"What do you mean Inuyasha?" "When Kagome woke me from your spell, I thought she was you, and I had every intention of getting revenge for you betraying me, because that is what I thought had happened, but because of Kagome I had learned otherwise. Kagome would do anything to help just about anyone." Inuyasha spoke with nothing but happiness when he thought of Kagome, wishing it was her in front of him right now. "Inuyasha, you speak as if you care for that girl" "That's because I do, Kikyo" he said, then with a hint of anger, "And there is nothing you or anyone else can do to keep me from her!" With that Inuyasha sped off once again towards the well.

  


~*~

  


Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha left. "It seems as if you have failed Kikyo" spoke a voice coming from the shadows. "He seems to be really stubborn about seeing that girl, but he'll have to wait awhile. You go on ahead to meet him at the well, but he might take awhile." "Got it"

  


******************************************************************************

  


Okay, that's it for today. This is all I got, besides I need a little suspense right? Well anyways, if you want to know what Inuyasha's going to have to face next, you'll just have to wait and see. And don't forget to review! 


	11. Inuyasha and Kagoem: Inuyasha's Trials P...

Okay, to answer a few requests, there will be lots of fluff coming up soon, don't worry. I don't think I will kill Hojo, but I was planning on hospitalizing him. And also, before you ask, the only people getting together in this fic is Inu and Kag, sorry to you Sango and Miroku fans, but I don't currently have the ability to do two relationships at once. Oh ya, and people have also been asking for long chapters and more descriptions. I'd love to do it, but I can only write so much at once, and I don't do a lot of description because I like to leave something to the readers imagination. 

  


Now here's Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials part 2 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Last Time:

  


Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha left. "It seems as if you have failed Kikyo" spoke a voice coming from the shadows. "He seems to be really stubborn about seeing that girl, but he'll have to wait awhile. You go on ahead to meet him at the well, but he might take awhile." "Got it"

  


******************************************************************************

  


As Inuyasha moved through the forest he encounter a demon of enormous mass(that means its big). The demon looked at him and spoke slowly, "You, Inuyasha?" "That's right tubby, and I don't have time for a fight, so get out of my way!" Inu replied with his normal cocky tone. The Demon just smiled and chuckled lowly, "I am afraid I wont be going anywhere, but you will be going to the afterlife." 'Damn I hate the annoying ones' thought Inuyasha as he took the Tetsiaga out of its sheath and had it transform.

  


The demon was taken aback, "I was not told you had a transforming blade" "Well that sounds the a personal problem" within seconds the demon was cut in two and Inuyasha was on the other side, "heh, well that didn't take long" Inuyasha turned around only to find a horde of demons attacking him "great, just great" and Inuyasha began to battle the demons, occasionally using the Wind Scar to take them out, but more would only appear. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome was arriving home while he was battling demons.

  
  


~~

  


"So Inuyasha really here?", said an eager young boy. "Well told him to go and check on everyone and let them know we are going to be here for awhile, so he might not be back yet Sota" "Awwww, well couldn't you go and get him Kagome?" "Yes, but he wouldn't be gone for too long, at least I hope not" Kagome said as she opened the door to the house, "Its already sunset" 

  


Sota, noticing how his sister looked a little sad, immediately jumped to comfort her. "Come on Kagome, you of all people should know there is nothing to worry about when it comes to Inuyasha, besides, he wouldn't stay away from you for too long" And with that Sota went inside and up to his room. 'Sota's right, when I think about it, Inuyasha has never left me for very long, even when I say I will only be gone for a couple of days he still is also here when I get home from school...' "Oh no! School! I forgot to do my homework"

  


Kagome ran up into her room and went straight to working, only pausing for bathroom breaks and to make dinner. After awhile Kagome closed the last book and sat back in the chair, she sighed "Finally all done". She cracked open an eye and looked at the clock, all of a sudden her eyes widen "10 o'clock! But...but...where's Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed her coat and ran out the her room and down the stairs, "Sota, I'm going to find Inuyasha!" 

  


Sota perked up from his game, "But Kagome, you can't go back now" "What? Why not?" "You have school tomorrow and play rehearsals, if you go back and something happened to you, you might be stuck back there for awhile" "but Sota, what about Inuyasha? It's already ten and he isn't back yet." Sota merely shook his head, "No Kagome, Inuyasha will be fine, but you have school to worry about" "Alright, but if he isn't back by the time I get home tomorrow I'm going after that, now get to bed Sota" Sota sighed, "Just a little bit longer, please?" "No, now get to bed now" Kagome pointed to the stairs and Sota reluctantly went to bed. 

  


Kagome went too her own room and looked out the window 'I do hope Inuyasha is alright, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him' Kagome changed into her pajama's and crawled into bed, she sighed once and drifted into a sleep.

  


~~

  


'Damn do these things never end' Every time Inuyasha killed one batch of demons and started to move, another one would just show up. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived awhile ago to help him out, but even Miroku's wind tunnel was of no assistance because of the ever familiar poisonous insects were flying about. 

  


Another batch had just been taken out by the Wind Scar and Inuyasha landed next to the others. "Inuyasha, you should go on ahead, it's late and Kagome-sama must be worried" "Miroku, we are in the middle of a battle, I can't just leave you guys here to fight on your own" "Miroku's right Inuyasha, the demons have stop and the insects have left, we have been fighting all night, maybe Naraku has finally left us alone for now" "ya, he does enjoy just mostly toying with us" sshippo piped. 

  


(I'm not saying who is speaking on most of this stuff cause I try to make it known who's talking and I had constantly saying, he said " " and then she said " " it annoys me)

  


"Hmmm...I guess your right, you three hurry on back to the village to be safe, I'm not to far from the well now so everything should be fine" The others nodded and started walk to the back. Inuyasha waited till they were well on there way before passing the last few trees. 

  


He reached the clearing with the well rather quickly and without problem. 'That was too easy, I should be careful, something or someone is trying to keep me from seeing Kagome'. He approached the well careful, keeping all senses open for anything. The he picked up a familiar scent and emitted a loud growl. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt-face" within seconds Kouga was sitting on the well, blocking Inu's way. "Fuck off you wimpy wolf, I need to get to Kagome." "Give me one good reason why I should let you go see my woman" "Cause you moron, get it through your thick head, she isn't yours! If Kagome belonged to anyone, she would be mine!"

  


"Grrr...why you, how dare you think that Kagome would ever fall for something that's only half when she could have the whole thing" Inuyasha was, for once, effected by what Kouga said. True he did love Kagome and wanted to tell her, but he never thought about how Kagome felt about him. What if she didn't like him? Could he stand to have his heart broken again?

  


******************************************************************************

  


Find out next time! enter evil music and maniacal laugh here For me this is just a little over two pages, and yes I know that some of it is notes, but oh well, I just can't seem to be able to write a lot at a time, sorry. Anyways, stay tuned for Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials Part 3

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials P...

Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials Part 3

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Last time:

  


"Grrr...why you, how dare you think that Kagome would ever fall for something that's only half when she could have the whole thing" Inuyasha was, for once, effected by what Kouga said. True he did love Kagome and wanted to tell her, but he never thought about how Kagome felt about him. What if she didn't like him? Could he stand to have his heart broken again?

  


********************************************************************************************

  


'No, she feels the same way about me that I do about her, there is no doubting it' (what? Did you really think I would leave him doubting) "Move it wolf, I don't have time for you" "And what if I don't, half-breed" Inuyasha drew the tetssaiga "either I go around you or through you, your choice." "Do you really think you can defeat me?" Inuyasha smirk as he went into his usual stance, "No, I think I can kill you, and this time Kagome isn't around to stop me". "I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face" "just try it". 

Inuyasha sheathed his sword "No weapons, just one on one" "sounds good". Inuyasha charged at Kouga, who dodged easily "Ha! I'm to fast for you" "Your right, but your also predictable" Kouga turned and saw Inuyasha standing on the well. "Like I said wolf-boy, I don't have time for a fight, I have to go see my Kagome...ya, I like the sound of that, MY Kagome". Inuyasha jumped back smirking, but just before he fell into the well, Kouga tackled him and they fell into the well together. (No, its not like that get your minds out of the gutter people)

  


~Kagome's Time~

  


Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well, but he wasn't alone. "What? How did you get here?" Kouga laughed huskily "Don't you get mutt-face, it was all a trap, everything. Kikyo, Naraku, and myself, and you called me predictable. This was all done just so one of us could get to the other side" Kouga laughed again.

  


"Other side, you mean, you knew about Kagome being from another time" "Ya and you have your friends to thank for that, they let it slip that this well was the portal that Kagome used, but they also said that you could get through it too, and they were right. So after you ran off to the village, Kikyo appeared and cut a deal with me to get me to Kagome's world so I could take her for myself" 

  


As he spoke the sun rose, and a raven-haired girl was just getting up. Kagome looked around her room "hmm... it looks like Inuyasha isn't back yet. Well, I just do what Sota said I guess, though I am worried. Speaking of which." Her door opened and in popped a little head "Kagome your not ready yet, you have practice this morning" (If you are wondering how Sota knows all this, he just does, I consider him to be somewhat of Kagome's voice of reason, so he just knows and nobody questions it) "Oh my god your right" kagome dove into her closet looking for something to wear "Sota, you'll have to eat cereal for breakfast, I don't have time to cook" "That's okay, I already ate" Kagome ran out of her closet fully dressed then ran into the bathroom, and ran out a few minutes later ready to go. 

  


'You're a dear Sota ya know that, I really don't know what I would do without you" She patted her little brother on the head, "Now lets get going" Sota nodded and followed his sister outside where they heard undistinguishable shouts coming from the well. "Sota go wait in the car" Sota obliged to Kagome's command figuring it was for the best. Kagome picked up a bow and arrow and aimed for the well house.

  


~meanwhile~

  


"She's not yours, you damn wolf, how many times do I have to tell you that". Inuyasha was still fighting with Kouga, and Kouga was still possessive as ever. It had turned out that Kikyo was hoping to trap Inuyasha by making him putty in her hands, then have him take Kouga to the other side to have him take Kagome so she could no longer get "in between" Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kouga, wanting Kagome, had, of course, agreed. So now Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting in the well house, unknowing of the young miko approaching.

  


~Back to Kagome~

  


"Who ever is by the well better come out now!" Sure here words seemed brave, but she was terrified. She couldn't identify who's voices were there, and it couldn't be Inuyasha because he has no one here to fight with....or so she thought at least. 

  


Kagome slowly approached the well and took a peek inside, and there she saw it, that oh too familiar haori. She gave a sigh of relief...but...who was he arguing with. She leaned in further to get a better look and..."KOUGA!, what the hell is he doing here'. Kagome dropped the bow and arrow and stood there tapping her foot, but after not being able to figure it out she entered the well house. "Inuyasha?" He turned around, "Oi, Kagome...uh...I can explain" "I certainly hope so, but you'll have to explain later cause I have to take Sota to school and get to school my self." 

  


Kouga ran over and swept Kagome off her feet...literally, "Kagome, come on, lets go back to my tribe where you will finally get away from this waste and can be with me" Kagome was certainly not happy with his forwardness "Kouga? Put. Me. Down. Now!" "But...Kagome, what's wrong" Kagome hopped out of his arms, "I have to go to school and I'll be gone for awhile and I wont you to stay here, and Kouga don't you even think of leaving this house, Inuyasha make sure he stays here, its not safe for you guys in my time" Kagome walked out then popped her head back in "Oh and Kouga" "Yes my dear Kagome" "I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!!" And with that she was gone.

  


A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face "I told you so" "Quite mutt-face, she''l be mine soon enough" "Stop dreaming already. Now come on, I'll show you around the house so you know where every thing is" Kouga looked at Inuyasha suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?" "Because you stupid wolf, things are done a certain way in this time, and until Kagome gets back from school to take you back, I don't want you doing anything that might embarrass her." "Oh". Inuyasha spent the day showing Kouga around and answering his question, they got along pretty well since Kouga's possessiveness over Kagome didn't come up once.

  


~at school~

  


Kagome ran up the stairs to the school theater, late once again. 'Is it just me, or can I not avoid being late for anything'. She bursts through the doors and ran up to the stage and stopped to catch her breath. "Kagome, there you are" said the director "sorry..I'm...late..." she said in between gasping for air. "That's okay, just get back stage to and get ready to go through the first scene" "Yes sir" Kagome bowed and obeyed. They didn't even get through the first scene, the director stopped them so many times, and they had an hour of more practice after school.

  


Kagome went through school, doing her best to act normal and get her work done while trying to figure out what to do about her problem at home. She had told Sota to go to his friends house again after school, but he couldn't cause he never got his work done there, that and he wanted to go home and play with Inuyasha. So Sota won in the end and Kagome still had to go get him after school.

  


Even though Kagome thought she was acting normal, she must have been a little off because she snapped out her thoughts to find it was lunch and her friend Rita was through bits of her lunch at Kagome. "Rika, will you quite that out." "Sorry Kagome, but I was just making sure you were still alive" "Ya, Kag, you have been pretty out of it all day" , this time it was her friend Aya that spoke. (Okay, I don't know the actually names of Kagome's three girlfriends, so I am going to make them up) "I guess I am just having some problems" "Is this about that guy Kagome? How many times do we have to tell you, you deserve someone better" said Aya "Listen, Inuyasha might rude, crude, possessive, and a total jerk, but he is also sweet, caring, and is willing to give his life for me and I love him" "But doesn't he have the other girl?" spoke her friend Yukino (Okay, I know its from Kare Kano, but I ran out of ideas for names) "You mean Kikyou? Ya, I guess so, but she's his ex, and he does try to avoid her, but its not like he's my boyfriend really, but just being around Inuyasha makes me happy and that's enough for me" Yukino and Aya just merely huffed, not happy that their friend was "wasting" her teenage years with a guy who might not even like her, but Rita has a different view of it "So will we ever get to meet him, inuyasha I mean?" "Huh? Oh I don't know, he's rather eccentric, you might not like him" "Non-sense Kagome, if you like him I'm sure we will" "thanks Rita...well ya know...why don't you guys come by tomorrow after school, he should be there, you can meet him" the three nodded in agreement and Kagome just smiled 'great that gives me 24 hours to make Inuyasha look at least half-way human.

  
  


After school Kagome went to rehearsal, she wouldn't mind if so much if Hojo didn't hit on her every three minutes. She had to keep on turning him down cause she had enough problems for know, that and she was afraid she'd kick his ass out of pure annoyance before Inuyasha could for hitting on her. She left her school around five and picked up Sota. On her way home, Kagome stopped by a store and picked up some clothes she thought Inuyasha might like, with Sota's help. Then they went home. 

  


~#~

  


Kagome stopped the car at the bottom of the stairs, grabbed the clothes and headed up with Sota following her eager to see Inuyasha again. But she didn't get up ten steps before Kouga ran down picked her up and carried her to the top, "No woman of mine should have to walk so much". Kagome was just about to yell at him, but didn't get the chance since a fist came flying right into Kouga's face. Kouga dropped kagome, but she was caught by that lovable hanyou before she hit the ground. "Thanks Inuyasha" "No problem" Inu put her down and told Kouga to keep his hands to himself .

  


"Hey Kagome what's in the bags?" "Oh, there for you Inuyasha" She handed him the bags "They're some clothes of my time, so you could wear them as a disguise and we can go out without having trouble. Why don't you and Sota go inside and he can show you what to wear while I take Kouga back to Sengoku Jidai". Inuyasha didn't get a chance to protest cause within seconds he was dragged off by Sota. Then turned her attention to the wolf yokai who was currently getting of the ground.

  


"Come on Kouga, lets go" Kouga's face lit up "So your going to come with me". 'god does he ever give up?' thought kagome, "No, Kouga, I am going to take you back to your time". "No way, I am not going to leave you here alone with that mutt-face". Kagome's fist tightened, "Kouga. get. to. the. well. now." Kouga, not wanting to be hit again, obliged and went to the well followed by Kagome.

  


********************************************************************************************

Not my best chapter I now, mainly just a filler chapter really, fluff coming up in next chapter, promise.


	13. Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials P...

Happy Turkey Day everybody. I wanted to update today for all of you people who have to deal with annoying, mean, cruel families. Now you have something to cheer up your day. So here it is:

  


Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha's Trials Part 4 (I have no Idea when we will get past this part, so just bear with me)

  
  


********************************************************************************************

  


Last Time:

  


"Come on Kouga, lets go" Kouga's face lit up "So your going to come with me". 'god does he ever give up?' thought kagome, "No, Kouga, I am going to take you back to your time". "No way, I am not going to leave you here alone with that mutt-face". Kagome's fist tightened, "Kouga. get. to. the. well. now." Kouga, not wanting to be hit again, obliged and went to the well followed by Kagome.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Inuyasha watched Kagome and Kouga enter the well house from Sota's room window. He was currently growling uncontrollably and Sota was the least bit scared. "You really like her, don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the window for a moment and looked at Sota, "feh" he turned his head "I don't know what your talking about squirt". "Suuuurrreee", Sota rolled his eyes and shook his head don't bother denying it Inuyasha, you like her, and you know what, she likes you too" This got Inuyasha's attention, he cracked open an eye an looked at the little boy smirking, "She does? How do you know?" "Its simple, that other demon gives her all the attention in the world, but she doesn't give him the time of day. Meanwhile, you practically ignore her and she can't stand to be with out you, I mean, you should have seen her last night". 

  


Inuyasha looked at him with more curiousity Sota smirked again, "Yesterday when we got home, Kagome was worried about you but figured you would be back soon enough. But then when she got done with her homework and realized how late it was, she was going to run out and go back to check on you." "Stupid girl, she could have gotten hurt going back by herself". "Exactly" Sota spoke so nonchanlantly that it confused Inuyasha "What do you mean twerp?" The little boy just sighed, "Inuyasha, don't you get it...I guess not...Kagome didn't care about wether or not she got hurt, she only cared about your safety" 

  


'Kagome only cared about me?' Flashbacks popped through Inuyasha's head, the time they were attack by the spider yokai and Kagome could have escaped but insted she saved him, and how she cared for him afterwards. And after he had kissed Kikyou and Kagome had run off, she still came back 'just to be with me'. Inuyasha already knew he loved Kagome, but he was never sure about how she felt for him. Know he knew... 'or did I? She could have done that just out of kindness, she is a really kind person, she had even befriended the stupid wolf' "Kouga" he said with a growl, un aware that this entire time a little black-haired boy was trying to get his attention.

  


"INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha feel back out of surprise. "Finally I got your attention, listen I can teach you about these clothes later, right now go get kagome, I don't trust that Kouga" Inuyasha growled at them name "Neither do I" and with that he bounded off to the well, Sota looked after him and smiled playfully.

  


~meanwhile~ (which means in the time it took for all of the stuff between Inuyasha and Sota to happen)

  


"Kouga, let's go now!" Kagome was pulling on Kouga's arm, trying to get him into the well "Only if you promise to come with me and be mine" "Kouga how many times do I have to tell you-" Kagome was about to finish with her ususal "I am not your woman"(- nobody is talking) but she got another idea (now kagome-) "Kouga, lets go to the other side and then we'll talk about this". "Okay, I guess that seems fair" Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

  


She didn't like doing this, but she knew she'd never get rid of him for now any other way. Kagome grabbed on to Kouga's arm as if it was protection, and, just as she had suspected, he took it as a sign of affection and jumped through the well.

  


When they got to the other side and out of the well, Kagome sat on the edge of the well facing out, and looking over her shoulder down the well with a sort of sad look on her face. "Uh, Kagome, What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, Kouga, I can't go anywhere with you". "Is this because of that mutt face?" Kagome's hands formed into fists once again, "Listen Kouga, I like you" Kouga perked up "but only as a friend, Inuyasha, on the other hand, I love. Even though he still loves Kikyo, and I know that he can't love me (-what she believes) just being around him is enough for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." "No, Kagome I am to going to loose you to the half- breed!" "I thought you would say that. That's why I'm sorry I had to trick you Kouga", Kagome said calmly, but her attitude changed suddenly from calmness to anger " but if there is even the slight chance I can be with Inuyasha, I am not going to let anyone stand in my way, not even you, so goodbye Kouga". Before Kouga could stop her, she fell back into the well.

  


~on the other side~

  


Kagome opened her eyes to find a pair of amber ones staring back up at her. "God Kagome, I'm glad your awake. What did you do? Fall into the well?" "Well actually ya" Kagome sat up and looked around...she was in her room. "How did I get here?" "I found you in the well Kagome, you had me scared." Was she hearing right? Was Inuyasha actually saying that he was worried? Well she wasn't about to ruin this. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I had to trick Kouga to get him back to the Feudal Era and make it back here, though it meant falling back into the well". 

  


Kagome looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. She could get lost in those soft, warm, amber eyes. They must have sat there for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes, just looking at each other until Sota entered the room and interrupted. "Hey Kagome, someone is her to see you" That's when Kagome realized that her and Inuyasha where only centimeters apart. She started to blush furiously and immediately got up, "I should go see who that is" and ran out of the room as quick as she could.

  


~#~

  


Sota chuckled at not only Inuyasha's confusion, but also the fact that Inuyasha was as red as a beet. "What's so funny kid?" At Inuyasha's voice Sota stopped laughing, though it was hard, "Oh nothing, I am just going to go to my room now, but I think that you might want to know that Kagome's visitor is Hojo". Inuyasha let out a loud growl and barred his teeth at the name. 'No way is that pathetic excuse for a human going to get my Kagome'. Inuyasha Jumped off the bed, but before he could take off down the stairs, Sota stopped him, "Inuyasha, before you go running of to pound the living daylights out of Hojo, you should probably put on these." Sota handed him a pair of sun glasses and a bandana, "They're to hide your ears and your eyes, Hojo doesn't know that you're a hanyou, and I don't think Kagome wants him to know". Inuyasha nodded and put on the disguise, so to speak, then took off down the stairs. 

  


(For all of you who are wondering, Inuyasha is wearing normal clothes, Sota had him get dressed properly when Kagome was out. And yes, I am making Sota a big part of this and you'll see why later)

  


********************************************************************************************

  


That's all for today people, don't worry, Hojo will be beaten in to a pulp soon! Now I have to go sit in a car for two hours to get to my Grandma's, then I have to come home at ten and work on my term paper. No, I'm not in college -_-' *sigh* my history teacher is having me do one, lucky me. Okay well Happy Turkey Day, and my all your stomachs be filled with good food!


	14. Inuyasha and Kagome: Kagome's Trials

Okay, this one is really long cause I know how everyone wanted fluff and Hojo to be hospitalized, but it takes a lot to build up to all of that, so this chapter is longer then my other ones. Good thing about breaks from school is that I write a lot. Okay, one thing before we get to the story. Several people are confused about why Hojo was never scared of Inuyasha or anything. I tried to make this clear when I wrote the chapter, but I'll explain it. 

  


You see, Inuyasha picked up Hojo from the back of his shirt, so Hojo's back was to Inuyasha the entire time, he only ever heard his voice. Then Kagome "sit"ed Inuyasha and rushed hojo of the shrine, so in the event Hojo saw anything of Inuyasha, it would have just been a mess of red and white. So it wasn't really because Hojo's was dense, though Hojo really is an idiot, and I'm about to make him a total jerk! I don't like quiet, nice guys, they are always hiding something.

  


Oh, and this symbol ~#~ or variations of it I use sometimes, it basically means, seeing everything for another characters point of view. 

  


Now, ladies, gentlemen and otaku alike, here it is: Inuyasha and Kagome: Kagome's Trials Part 1 (yep, Kagome has her problems too)

********************************************************************************************

  


Last Time:

  


Sota chuckled at not only Inuyasha's confusion, but also the fact that Inuyasha was as red as a beet. "What's so funny kid?" At Inuyasha's voice Sota stopped laughing, though it was hard, "Oh nothing, I am just going to go to my room now, but I think that you might want to know that Kagome's visitor is Hojo". Inuyasha let out a loud growl and barred his teeth at the name. 'No way is that pathetic excuse for a human going to get my Kagome'. Inuyasha Jumped off the bed, but before he could take off down the stairs, Sota stopped him, "Inuyasha, before you go running of to pound the living daylights out of Hojo, you should probably put on these." Sota handed him a pair of sun glasses and a bandana, "They're to hide your ears and your eyes, Hojo doesn't know that you're a hanyou, and I don't think Kagome wants him to know". Inuyasha nodded and put on the disguise, so to speak, then took off down the stairs.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


"Ho...Hojo?" Kagome had stopped dead in her tracks as she was going down the stairs because there, in her living room, was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Hey Kagome, you feeling alright?" "Ya, I'm fine...umm..why are you here?" Kagome said as she walked over to Hojo. "Well I called to see about getting together to practice lines and all, and your brother answered the phone. He said that you had hit your head and blacked out, so I came right over to check on you. Oh, and I brought this." He handed Kagome a small package containing some aroma therapy candles. "Uh...thanks Hojo. That's really sweet, but I'm okay, really". Hojo took Kagome's hand in his, "Listen Kagome, I know you have had a lot of problems lately" 'You have no idea' though Kagome, " but I was wondering...if you might want to be my girlfriend?"

  


Kagome was speechless, she didn't want to say yes, after all, she loved Inuyasha. But she didn't want to hurt Hojo's feelings. 'Now would be a great time for one of Inuyasha's sudden appearances' "No, she doesn't" Hojo looked up and Kagome turned around snatching her hand out of Hojo's to see a very handsome hanyou standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha amazed. She ran out of her room so quick she never noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that fit rather nicely, and a white, short sleeve shirt that clung to his body and showed every last one of his muscles. (*drooling*) Kagome had never noticed how buff Inuyasha was before, his haori always covered him up, but he looked great in modern clothing and the bandana and sunglasses were a nice touch. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts, unfortunately, by a very annoyed Hojo, "And just who are you?" Inuyasha snarled, and Kagome cut in before he could rip Hojo to pieces, "Hojo this is my friend Inuyasha, you...uh...met him the other day". "Oh, right", said Hojo, obviously not pleased, "Well, Inuyasha, the last time I checked, Kagome could make decisions for herself, isn't that right Kagome?!" "Uh..well.." was Kagome's only response before Inuyasha broke in, "Well maybe she's just to nice to tell you off, you little pansy!" Inuyasha stormed right up to Hojo and picked him up by his collar and snarled under his breath, "And I'm warning you, if you ever touch my Kagome again, you'll be sorry". Hojo glared down at Inuyasha, and if it wasn't for the shades, Hojo would be able to see Inuyasha glaring back.

  


Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and held on to his free arm in a pleading way, "Inuyasha" she spoke softly, "Please put him down". "I don't see why I shouldn't pound him right now, thinking he's good enough for you." Kagome knew Inuyasha was just being protective and consider Hojo to be a threat like Kouga, hence why she wasn't getting angry with him. Sure she could just "sit" Inuyasha, but that would only get him angry at her, and she really didn't want that. 

  


Once again, Kagome got lost in her thoughts and was brought back out of it by a snide remark coming from the person she least expected it too, "Oh, and you think your good enough for her. Kagome deserves more then just some punk." Inuyasha grip tightened on the boy's collar, Kagome was sure Inuyasha was going to through him into the wall. She sent Inuyasha another pleading look, and Inuyasha caught it and sighed "Your lucky you little wimp of a boy", he said as he dropped Hojo, "If it wasn't for Kagome you'd be good friends with the wall right about now." Hojo just merely stood up and glared. 

  


"Hojo, I think you should go now." Kagome said. Hojo was surprised, he pulled her away and off of Inuyasha's arm, which didn't make Inuyasha to happy. Hojo spoke to Kagome, just barely above a whisper, thinking Inuyasha couldn't hear, "Kagome, you can't be serious, this guy is dangerous, I can't just leave you with him". "Hojo, I'll be fine really", she stepped away from Hojo and backed into Inuyasha who put his hand on her shoulder, "Hojo, Inuyasha has been there for me more times then I can count, you're a nice boy and all, but I don't want to see you get hurt. So go please." Hojo stood up straight, trying to salvage what little pride and dignity he had left, "I'm not going to give up on you Kagome, I wont". 

  


Kagome didn't say anything and just put her hand on Inuyasha as Hojo stormed out. She was just glad it was over and nobody was hurt, yet. But she had to be careful, Hojo had shown her today a side of him she had never seen. He acted as if he was right for her and better then Inuyasha, but nobody was better for her then her hanyou and she new that. Inuyasha on the other hand...

  


~#~

  


Inuyasha could only watch as the little brat took Kagome off of his arm. If he tried anything he was sure to her the "s" word. Though he heard and understood what the boy was saying, his ming was elsewhere. Inuyasha knew that Hojo wasn't good enough for Kagome, but that didn't mean he was either. She never seemed to mind that he was a hanyou, but she had never spoke of it as a problem either. 

  


After all, once he realized his feelings for Kagome, everything seemed to be against him. Kikyo, Naraku, and Kouga had teamed up against him. And now this, true, he could take Hojo out easily and eliminate him as an obstacle, but that would only create more problems for Kagome. He had learned that in this time, it wasn't right to go around killing your obstacles. According to Kagome, people did it, but it wasn't considered normal. But Inuyasha couldn't help but being affected by the human's words. 'God, why is it every time I get the courage to tell Kagome, something happens'. 

  


Inuyasha unconsciously put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she back away from Hojo and into him. He was once again being driven wild by her. One of the things Kagome always seemed to do to him whenever she merely looked at him was spark something inside of himself. And when she was close, he practically went mad. God how he loved her. 

  


He felt Kagome's had touch his as Hojo left. A surge of electricity went through his body. He had a hard time suppressing his urge to just grab her and show her just how much he loved her. God, he had to tell her, even if she rejected him, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. 

  


He put his head on Kagome's shoulder and took in her every scent. It drove him wild while calming him at the same time. "Kagome," he whispered softy. "Yes, Inuyasha" she replied. Inuyasha leaned on her a bit, "I-" "Oh! I almost forgot to cook dinner, its already 5 o'clock." Kagome walked away absent mindedly mumbling something about chicken. Inuyasha had to fight to keep from falling since he was leaning on Kagome. Once he regained his balance, he went over and walked behind Kagome, "But..uh...Kagome-" "Don't worry Inuyasha I'll make you your ramen, I know how much you like it." "That's not the only I like," Inu mumbled under his breath. 

  


(Sorry folks, it's not going to happen that easy)

  


~#~

  


Kagome looked over her shoulder at the pouting hanyou. He had been acting weirder then usual all night. She can still feel the spot on her shoulder where he had set his head. She was having a hard time to no just jump for joy giggling. Sh looked him over, he had a pouting face on and even his ears were drooping. Kagome looked into his eyes, she was always able to tell what he was really feeling by looking into his eyes no matter how much he tried o hide it other wise, he was looking away, obviously thinking. She saw saddness in his eyes, and a longing for something 'What is he so sad about?' YOU! You moron! He was trying to tell you something and you just walked away ( these are Kagome's other thoughts, yes I love the "talking to yourself" bit, it's so funny) 'Inuyasha was just going to say he was hungry' 

  


Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and into the kitchen to start preparing dinner while battling with herself. Come on, you know he was going to say something else 'So what if he was? How does it affect me' He could have been trying to tell you how he feels 'Maybe...but he could have been trying to say something else' Oh, ya, like what? 'We will talk about this later, I have a dinner to make' fine, thought I don't understand why you just wont listen to me 'I said later!'. And with that Kagome pushed back the voice in her head and concentrated on dinner.

  


~*~

  


Kagome set the table and put out the food, including Inuyasha ramen. She walked into the living room to find Inuyasha beating Sota at some racing game. 'He really has been getting the hang of living in my time'. She stood there for a moment watching the boys play, before remembering about dinner, "Boys! dinner's ready!" She was expecting not be heard since Inuyasha and Sota were so into the game, but she was sadly mistaken. She was nearly trampled by the boys' eagerness to eat.

  


Kagome laughed as the boys dug into their food. Sota had been taking lesson from Inuyasha again. She sat down and started to eat herself. Come on, ask him already 'Dammit, I thought I told you to go away' You can get rid of me, I'm you 'and I'm must be insane, what's your point?' My point is, I want to know what he was going to say 'Well I don't!' why not? What's the worst he could say Kagome paused in her thoughts, she knew exactly what she was afraid he'd say, that she was only a shard detector and he really loved Kikyo. Well she wasn't going to let him! She was going to do everything possible to keep him from saying anything of the sort. She really didn't want her bubble to burst, she was just fine with not knowing how he felt.

  


~#~

  


He could only watch her as she ate. She had sorrow in her eyes and all he could do was sit there. It pained him to see her this way. He wanted to know what was wrong; he wanted to help her. But, one again, he could only watch. She silently rose from the table, picked up the dishes and told Sota to go get ready for bed then went into the kitchen. After Sota had reluctantly gone up stairs, he went and stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Kagome. "Hey Kagome".

  


~#~

  


Kagome was too busy doing the dishes to take notice of the fact she was being watched. In fact, she thought Inuyasha and gone outside to think like he normally does. And do you know what he thinks about? 'Ya, Kikyo, and don't try to argue with me, you know he loves her too' You mean loved her. Come on Kagome, he has had plenty of chances so far to be with Kikyo, and he hasn't gone 'So what? That doesn't mean anything' yes it does 'oh really? What?' Your about to find out 'Wait, what does that mean?!' 

  


"Hey Kagome" Kagome jumped at the voice, and turned around to see Inuyasha in the doorway, "Inuyasha, you scared me." "Uhh...I did?" "Ya, I didn't know you were behind me". "Oh s..sorry, Kagome. Umm, Kagome...I need to talk to you about something." Inuyasha was looking away from her and blushing as he spoke. "You...you do?" Kagome spoke with a hint of fear in her voice, "Well..Inuyasha, I would love to talk with you right now, but I have to finish cleaning up and then do my homework...umm...why don't we talk later?" "Oh...okay". Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen. 

  


Very good, you just ruined our shot at finding out what was going on 'I told you I don't want to know' Well, you can't avoid him forever 'And why not?' Because Rita, Aya, and Yuki (I believe that is one name) are coming over tomorrow, and what if the ask he something and he answers incorrectly 'Like what?' oh, I don't know, they could ask something like 'Have you and Kagome slept together?' Which to us it means something different then to him. 'Your right! Why the hell am I doing dishes?! I have to prep Inuyasha for tomorrow and go over all the different meanings!' told you so, oh and if you can, try to find out what he wanted to tell us. 

  


And once again the voice had disappeared as Kagome ran into the living room where she, ironically, ran into Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, I was expecting you to be outside, but I'm glad you're here right now." "Y...you are?" "Ya, I almost forgot, but friends want to meet you tomorrow after school, and I need to talk to you about some things I've told them, references I've used, and the differences in words from your time to mine". "uh...o..okay"

  


Kagome spent the next few hours explaining everything to Inuyasha he might need to know for him meeting her friends. And for once, Inuyasha was actually paying attention to her rambling. She knew this cause she tested him several times. "Okay, I think that's everything, any questions?" "Ya, why do I have to know all this stuff?" "Because, if my friends don't approve of you, they will only tell me more to stay away from you, and might go to serious measures to do so, anyways I have to go finish my homework, and I'll probably go to bed after that, so I'll see you in the morning." 

  


Kagome got up and started to walk up the stairs, "But Kagome", Inuyasha said. 'Oh no, I thought he would have forgotten by now' Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, "Yes?" "I never did get a chance to talk to you earlier, remember?" "Oh...right...well I'm sure it can wait till later." Kagome turned to head back up the stairs, feeling really guilty about blowing off Inuyasha, but she was sure if she kept it up he would drop it eventually. 

  


Unfortunately she did have the chance seeing as how then second she tried to take a step, a hand grabbed onto her wrist. "Why are you avoiding me?", Inuyasha's voice had turned harsh and cold, he obviously wasn't pleased. Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, but she was afraid of what he had to say. "Inuyasha, let me go." "No, Kagome, I want. no. I need to talk to you" "Inuyasha. Come on. I don't have time for this, I have to do my work." Kagome was scared, Inuyasha tone didn't comfort her. She had only heard him speak in such ways twice, one when she first met him, and again when he turned full yokai.

  


If you don't want anything to happen, then I suggest you give him some time 'Okay, but if this breaks our heart I'm blaming you' fine, whatever Kagome sighed and relaxed as Inuyasha led her down the stairs. "Okay Inuyasha, what is it you want to tell me" Kagome spoke with fear in her voice, but not because of Inuyasha tone or expression, but because of what Inuyasha was about to say. 

  


"Kagome, listen, I wanted to get here as soon as I could yesterday to tell you, but I had run into problems, three to be exact. But nothing could stop me from getting too you, and now your avoiding me. But I don't care, cause I'm going to tell you anyways no matter what your response is." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, hers holding curiosity and his confidence. Inuyasha started to speak up again, but Kagome interrupted him, "Inuyasha, if this has anything to do with Kikyo, I don't want to hear it." She folded her arms and looked away. 

  


~#~

  


Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Kagome thought that he was going to say something about Kikyo. But why, I mean, he told of Kikyo for her. well she doesn't know that you idiot (ah, yes, Inuyasha's other voice, I'm sorry, but I am having fun with this so bear with me) 'oh, right, so what do I do?' Aren't you going to question who I am? 'Later, right now answer my question' well if you can't tell her, show her 'show her?' yep 'oh, okay...how?' I don't know, hug her, kiss her, just do something! Cause tears are coming to her eyes, and you know how we hate it when she cries 

  


Inuyasha snapped out of his thought to find the little voice was speaking the truth, tears were coming to Kagome eye's. "Uh..Kagome, come on don't cry" "Don't cry! Don't cry huh? How many times have I heard you say that now? Do you even really care? Or does it just make you feel guilty?!"

  


~#~

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha, infuriated. dammit, your anger always ruins everything I mean- Even her thoughts were interrupted cause within second after yelling at Inuyasha, Kagome was up against. What's going on? 'I think, he's hugging us' no, no. this is more of an embrace 'you can go ahead and go, I'll take it from here" you sure, this is going good, I don't want you to mess it up 'Don't worry, now go' okay. 

  


Kagome remembered what was going on. Inuyasha was holding her with one arm and had his head resting on her shoulder. She felt her face getting hot as a blush crept along her face. She suddenly forgot ever bring upset. "Ummm...Inuyasha?" "Kagome", he whispered, "Its not Kikyo I love anymore Kagome", He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, " it's you, Kagome. I love you" 

  


Kagome's heart was pounding harder and faster then she could ever imagine. She looked up at Inuyasha and locked eyes with him. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapping around his neck and his around her waist. Kagome let all her love and passion for Inuyasha let loose in this one kiss. And she could feel the same from Inuyasha. Her heart was beating of the charts, she had even stopped breathing for a moment. Want lasted only a few seconds felt like an enternity. She was getting dizzy, but the last she wanted to do was faint.

  


She pulled away from Inuyasha slightly gasping for breath. She looked up at him, but saw he already knew, "I love you too Inuyasha".

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Okay, that's all I got in me for this chapter. I know it said Kagome's trials, and it was intended to be so, but I had to through in some point of view from Inuyasha. I worked on this for the last three days, so I hope you like it. And you people got your fluff, and don't worry, now that we got past this milestone, there will be more to come. Now, some questions to ponder about: How will Inuyasha fair against Kagome's friends? What about Hojo? And What the hell happened to Sota in all of this? Will be answered next time on Inuyasha and Kagome: Kagome's Trials Part 2

  
  
  
  



	15. Kagome's Trials Part 2 and a preview

Hey! look! A chapter! Well so much for my break, turns out even though I had planned on a break, I ended up thinking about my story anyways, go figure. So I would think of things to write, right, and then I would want to type them up first thing but nooooooooooooooo. My mom hass been getting on my case all week about me using my computer, and its in her room too cause I lost my room to my brother when he moved back in, so I obviously can't use it at night unless she says so. Anyways, enough of my ranting, have a chapter! Oh and normally I make my chapters in a first person point of view, but from now it they will be in third-person. And for those of you who haven't learned that yet, it will be from my point of view, just with their thoughts.

  


Inuyasha and Kagome: Flashback and Kagome's Trials Part 2

  


********************************************************************************************

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Kagome eyes fluttered open as the sunlight seeped through the blinds and landed on her face almost blinding her. She attempted to rise from the bed only to find that a certain silver-haired boy had his arm draped over her side refusing to let her go. Kagome turned on her other side and smiled as she re-called the events of last night...and the fact that she had a certain little boy to slaughter.

  


**FLASHBACK** (though this is Kagome's flashback, there will be Inuyasha's thoughts included)

  


Kagome stood on her the tip of hers tows as she brushed her lips against Inuyasha's, who, in turn, turned a fleeting kiss into a passionate one that would have made them both dizzy if a certian raven-haired boy hadn't interrupted. "Kagome and Inuyasha sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sota was prancing around at the bottom of the stairs singing, and making kissy sounds.

  


Kagome's hands balled into fists, "Sota" she said patiently, "I'm gonna kill you!" (Wouldn't you?) Kagome took off after Sota, chased him around the dining room table, through the hallway, around the kitchen and back. Sota turned sharply up the stairs and headed for his room with Kagome on his heels. Inuyasha who had chuckled at their acts was now following Kagome.

  


Sota dashed into his room, threw the door closed and locked. Kagome ran up and pounded on the door demanding to be let in so she could strangle his little neck. "Fine! Stay in there! I'll just get you in the morning!" Kagome stormed into her room huffing. She plopped down on her bed intending to keep herself in a bad mood, but to no avail for Inuyasha came in moments later intent on cheering her up.

  


Inuyasha walked over and swept Kagome into his arms and nuzzled her neck playfully. "Come on Kag, cheer up". 

Kagome placed her arms against Inu's chest and pushed away from him. Though it wasn't a if she could go far seeing as how he had his hands wound tightly around her waist. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help but melt slightly. "Inuyasha, put me down." "Why should I?", he growled playfully while giving her an Eskimo kiss (awwwwww!) "Inuyasha, put me down or I will do something we will both regret later". 

  


Inuyasha backed down for a moment, but decided otherwise. Leaning towards Kagome he held her closer smirking. 'Fine, if he wants to be "sit" so badly, I'll do it' I wouldn't do that. 'Dammit you again' well I am your voice of reason, anyways, don't do it 'No way, he's not getting away with this' man I'm an idiot "Inuyasha...SIT!" Unfortunately for Kagome, her plan didn't go quite as planned.

  


Because Inuyasha the necklace always pulled him forward, e went down but taking Kagome with him. Inuyasha used al of his strength to keep from crushing Kagome as the necklace dragged him down. Once the spell ended that time around, Inuyasha had Kagome successfully pinned to the forth. He looked at her and saw that she was breathing heavily with a surprised look on her face which also held some fear. Their face where centimeters apart and their eyes locked. 

  


Inuyasha was so close to her that she was able to drive him mad once more and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Kagome also had the urge to take advantage of this situation. Ever since she had kissed Inuyasha downstairs it was more wonderful then she imagined it to be, and she couldn't help but crave more of his kisses. But before either of them got the chance, a fat cat rolled in meowing demanding food. Both inwardly sighed and Inuyasha got up, helping Kagome up as well and watched her walk out of the room to feed the lump she called Buyo.

  


She came back moments later and grabbed her pajamas out of her closet, "Inuyasha, can you leave so I can change?" "What if I don't wanna?" "Fine then, if you insist on doing it the hard way. Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the floor giving time for Kagome to change, but not before exchanging her pajamas for a white night gown that clung to the curves of her body. Nothing was going to happen tonight, but she was going to have fun playing with Inuyasha's mind.

  


Inuyasha pushed himself off the floor and could her giggling to herself. "Oi wench, what's so fun...ny?" 'OH MY GOD!!! those are not her normal pajamas!' He thought as he had spotted Kagome. A blush crept on his face, which Kagome duly noted 'he he, this is going to be so much fun!' "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked in the most innocent voice possible. "Uh...um...no! No no, of course not! Why would anything be wrong?" Kagome smiled as she waked over and sat in Inuyasha's lap, watching his face grow ever redder making her want to laugh more, but she couldn't give up now. Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking how incredible hot she looked and wished she would wear things like that around him more often.

  


Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts for the were being to reach Miroku's level of thoughts and looked at Kagome. She was smiling, in fact, if he didn't know better, he would say she was trying not to laugh. '...wait a sec...she is trying not to laugh! Why that little...' "Kagome" he said sweetly and softly. Kagome regained her composer, "Yes Inuyasha?" "What the hell are you up to?!" 'Uh-oh, he caught on!' RUN FOR IT!! 

  


Kagome got up and started to run but didn't get far because Inuyasha grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him. "Gos, wench, what did you think you were doing?" Kagome choked back her laughter so she could talk, "I was just have some fun Inuyasha, that's all." Inuyasha let out a growl. Kagome twisted in his grip so she was facing him "Oh calm down it was some harmless fun." "Well so is this." Inuyasha leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome pulled away, "Okay, now that's just not fair." "So you can entice me for fun, but I can't kiss you for fun?" "Exactly, now that we got that out of the way." Kagome gave him a quick kiss before pulling away, "I'm going to bed."

  


Kagome headed over and pulled down the sheets on her bed. Inuyasha walked up behind he and wrapped his arms around her, but this wasn't his normally playful way. His hold of her left a feeling of longing and loving. "Inuyasha, I have school in the morning, I have to go to bed and get some sleep." "Okay." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned to leave, but was stopped by a soft, gentle hand in his. "Stay with me?" He looked towards her with surprise. Their was longing in her eyes, longing for his company. 

  


Inuyasha and Kagome curled up together on her bed. Inuyasha had his back up against where the wall and the bed-board met. Kagome lied her head on his chest as she snuggled up close to him. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky hair as he heard her breath slow. And just as Inuyasha was about to nod of on his own, kageom said something in her sleep that made his heart stop, "Inuyasha, promise you wont leave me?" 'Leave her?', he would never dream of it. Inuyasha bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I promise I will never leave you Kagome, I promise"

  


**END FLASHBACK** (for the record, kagome doesn't know about what she said in her sleep, to her it was just a dream)

  


Kagome smiled at the sleeping hanyou next to her. She loved him so much that just saying "I love you" didn't even begin to express how she felt. "Inuyasha, open your eyes I know your awake and I have to go to school." Inuyasha merely growled a little and held her closer. Kagome smiled wryly as she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha started to kiss back, she pulled away and smiled, "Let me go and maybe will continue." Inuyasha cracked open an eye and put on a pouting face. "Your mean you know that right?" "Ya, well this mean little girl has rehearsal before school starts so na." "Do you have to go to school today? I want you to stay with me" "Well I want to stay with you too, but-" Kagome rolled off the bed and out of Inuyasha's grasp. She fell on the floor but popped right back up, "I've missed enough days, thank you very much. And I don't want to miss anymore then I have to." 

  


Inuyasha sat up on the bed and looked away pouting, "so...I guess that means that after we collect all the shards...your just going to come back here then to..uh..stay, huh?" "Uh....well......umm...actually I hadn't thought about it."

  


"SIS! YOU READY TO GO!" Cried a little boy's voice from downstairs. Kagome looked at the clock and instantly freaked, "Om god! I'm going to be late again!" Kagome got up off the floor and dived into her closet.. Then ran into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later ready to go, "Come on Sota lets hurry before were both late." Sota nodded and ran out to the car and Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Okay, I know I promised a Hojo beating in this chapter, and I know it is fairly short, but I got a special treat for all my readers! I got this great idea for my next fanfic, an Inuyasha AU, but I don't want to lose it so I decided to give everyone a preview!!! So you can go ahead and tell me what you think of it, and if you like it I just might put a little bit of it at the end of each chapter. So here's a short preview of my next possible fic: Love Is Never Easy!

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Love Is Never Easy: A childhood promise.

  
  


The wind brushed against here face causing her glossy raven locks to move about as she stood there in a yellow summer dress with suitcase in hand. It was noon on a summer day and 6 year old Kagome looked up to the boy in front of here. Inuyasha. He was two years older then her, but they had been friends since she was little, and she had always admired him. 

  


"How long are you going away for?" he said. He wasn't to happy about her leaving, he was hoping they would grow up together. "My mom said it will be a long time, ten years I think." "Do you have to go?" "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." 

  


That's right, Kagome was young, but her miko powers were surprisingly strong and she had trouble controlling them. So Kagome was being sent to a school to train and learn to handle her powers and advance them as well. Kagome looked down, sad about losingly her one friend. The only one who wouldn't call her a freak, but would play with her instead. 

  


Inuyasha lifted up Kagome's chin and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Kag, in ten years, we will be together again." Kagome's face lit-up, "really? You promise?" "Ya, but you have to promise me something. A Childhood promise here and now, for the both of us." Kagome nodded, "What?" "That I will be your first boyfriend, and you my first girlfriend, and that we will save our first kiss for each other?" Inuyasha was a hanyou, so the matured faster and Kagome had matured with him so understood what all this meant. "I promise."

  


"Kagome! Its time to go!" called her mom from the car. "Coming mom!" Kagome took one last look into the amber eyes of her future boyfriend. She put out her hand, "In ten years? To this exact time and day, I promise." "Me too? But where will we meet?" "How about..at school? We should both be in high school by then." Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand, "ten years, at high school. It's a promise!" Kagome smiled. 

  


"Kagome!" called her mom again. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to the car, "And don't forget!"

  


********************************************************************************************

Okay there it is, let me know what you think! 


	16. Kagome and Inuyasha: Demon Inuyasha, Ho...

Hello and welcome to the next exciting chapter in Inuyasha and Kagome. Now for all of you who weren't aware that I replaced my AN with a chapter. This is Chapter 16!! Holding the long awaited HOJO beating!!*cheers* So here we go With Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 16: Demon Inuyasha and Hojo, you do the math! (Oh and as always I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, its owned by some Japanese dude in Japan)

********************************************************************************************

  


Inuyasha watch as Kagome hopped into her car (Did I mention it was a red Dodge Viper convertible, I've always wanted one ^_^) followed by Sota and drove off . Inuyasha eyes fell, he missed Kagome already. (Awwwww) He wanted her to stay with him but nooooo she has to go to school and do that stupid play with that stupid- 'HOJO!!' "Oh no way in hell I'm letting him get anywhere near MY Kagome!" Inuyasha ran outside and jump from tree to tree and occasionally using rooftops, just staying out of site. 

  


He arrived at the school just as Kagome parked nearby and got out of her car. He was going to go down to her and protest against this whole thing, but he saw Hojo running up to Kagome. That boy just being near her made his blood boil, though any guy being near Kagome made his blood boil. He hid in a tree not to far from Kagome tp watch and listen, and ready to attack if necessary.(it wont be, but he will anyways)

  


~*~

  


Kagome got out of her car the looked around. She could have sworn she saw a flash of white hop into the tree right there. That means that...nooo 'Inuyasha wouldn't follow me to school'. Just then she heard somebody calling her name. She turned and saw who else but Hojo running to her waving with that stupid grin on his face. 'It looks like he already forgot about yesterday, man he's dense.' Kagome smiled and waved politely, "Hi Hojo." Hojo came up to her smiling as usually, "Hey Kagome, I was worried about you after yesterday, you didn't seem yourself." 'Just because I turned you down and chose Inuyasha I wasn't being myself!' was what she wanted to say, but who knew what Hojo might do so she played it cool, "Oh no, I'm fine", she said, then perked when her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha, "Actually I'm great!" 

  


"Oh okay, well kagome I just wanted to say", Hojo put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha had to keep from jumping out of the tree, "That if you ever need anything, I will always be here for you." This was about the only to he spoke when he seemed sincere and not dense. "Oh..okay..um. Thanks." Hojo leaned in and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek which rather unnerved her, but she suddenly got a strange sense that something bad was about to happen, and in about three seconds here theory was proven. 

  


Right when Hojo pulled away from Kagome he was on the ground being beaten to a pulp by her hanyou. But there was something different about Inuyasha, and then she saw it. A hint of red in his eye and strips on his cheeks. His demon blood had risen and taken over due to his possessiveness over Kagome.( no surprise there really) ut Kagome had to do something or Inuyasha would kill Hojo, and that would not be too good for either of them.

  


She ran over first and tried to pull on Inuyasha arms to get him off, but to no avail. She couldn't sit him because then he would crush Hojo, and she could never bring herself to shot him with an arrow and she hadn't perfected controlling her miko powers yet. "Inuyasha! I don't want to hurt you! Stop! Please!" But her pleads didn't work either, she had no choice. Kagome raised her hand towards Inuyasha and concentrated. Her aura started to glow a pink and a beam shot from her hand and hit Inuyasha.

  


Luckily instead of sending a whole through him, the beam spread over him and gave him a shock as if he was being electrocuted. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kagome sighed, relieved it was finally over with..for now at least.

  


She did her best to pick up Inuyasha and put him in the backseat of her car, then she went to tend Hojo, good thing she kept supplies in her trunk. She ran over to him, and surprisingly for getting beaten by Inuyasha he wasn't as bad as she thought he was going to be. Oh nooo, he was only a bloody pulp! She was sooo going to scorn Inuyasha for this. She called an ambulance while she treated as many wounds as she could and managed to stop most of the bleeding. Once she heard the sirens of the ambulance though she was gone.

  


Kagome drove away as quick as she could with an unconscious demon Inuyasha with bloddy hands on her back seat 'Wait! DEMON!' Yup, Kagome took another look quick look just to be sure and snapped her head back around to concentrate on the road, Inuyasha full demon features still hadn't faded, so where was she going to take him?! She couldn't possibly take him back to the Feudal Era, that wouldn't be good for them, but she couldn't keep him here either. God and she was hoping to spend a peaceful two weeks with him. Enjoying his touch and kisses and..-SNAP her mind drifted someone where it shouldn't. (the closest this fic is going to get to lemon is a references and thoughts of it, but no actual lemon) 'Damn that monk, I'm sooooo going to kill him! But back to the matters at hand. Why hasn't Inuyasha changed back? In fact why did he change in the first place?'

  


Kagome took another look at Inuyasha and surveyed him. That's when she noticed that something was missing, the Tessaiga. 'He must have set it down when he changed and never picked it up again.' Okay, so now all she had to do was get Inuyasha home and get the Tessaiga to him. "Something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as it seems."

  


(I was thinking of ending it here, but its too short)

  


Kagome stopped at the bottom of her stairs and looked up, no way she could get Inuyasha up those, and it looks like he is starting to wake up too. Kagome drove around back to find the driveway she asked her mom to put in. She didn't use it often so it was covered with leaved and dirt and the trees hung low over it. If someone didn't know it was there they would have never noticed it. Kagome drove up and parked in front of the house, 'I told mom that a driveway would be a good idea.' Kagome finally breathed. She was worried Inuyasha would wake up before she got home and got the Tessaiga, but he was still knocked out. 

  


Kagome hopped out of the car and ran inside the house. She checked the living room first, no sign of it. Then the kitchen, nope. Kagome started the worry. She ran upstairs and check the bedrooms, still nothing. Kagome looked out of the window of her bedroom and gasped. Inuyasha was waking up and still as demon as ever but she couldn't find the Tessagia. 'Oh my god oh my god oh my god,' " what the hell am I going to do?" 

  


Kagome was so busy fretting she didn't noticed the person behind her. "Looking for this?" spoke a cold, hard voice. Kagome got chills down her spine as the voice spoke. It sounded so familiar, but no...it couldn't be. Kagome turned around and was frozen as she found herself face to face with... "Kikyo!"

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Confused yet? Okay lets step away from the storyline for a moment and I'll explain to you what my theory of the well is. You see, the common explanation of the well is that as long as you carry a jewel shard you can pass through the well. But I don't think that's it because Inuyasha never carries any shards (mostly because Kagome doesn't let him) and he is allowed to pass through the well. So my there is that anyone who remains in contact with Kagome can pass through. You see, Inuyasha is tied to Kagome by the beads around his neck so ther for he is able to pass. And Kikyo carries part of her/Kagome's soul so she can pass. But now I do remember from episode number four, Yura's hair passed through the well. I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I do believe that a piece of the hair was with Kagome when she went through the well. So there, I believe that explains everything. Now back the to story.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


"Kikyo!" "That's right", Kikyo took a few steps toward Kagome holding the Tessaiga, "I must say this time of your is very interesting, and what better a place to kill you in then your own room." Kagome backed up against the open window. (Nope. No plot-holes here) "Kill me, but..but...why?!" "Because you have gotten in the way of me and Inuyasha too many times, even though all you are is a copy of me Inuyasha had still fallen for you!" "Kikyo, I understand your upset but we have to get the Tessaiga to Inuyasha or he'll go on a murdering spree!" "What does it matter to me? I'll just wait till he kills you then give the sword back to him." "Then what? drag him to hell? If you really loved Inuyasha you would let him be happy." 'He will be happy you little wench! With me!"

  


Kikyo shot a blast towards Kagome, but Kagome put up a shield to protect herself. "I've been training Kikyo, if you want to get rid of me its not going to be that easy." "Fine you little girl!" Kikyo charged Kagome aiming to push her out the window. Kagome smirked as Kikyo got near and just as Kagome started to fall, she grabbed on to the Tessaiga to balance herself to keep from falling then pulled the sword out of Kikyo's grasp. Kikyo stood there with her mouth open in shock "What?...No matter, you will die before you can give it to him." Kikyo pushed her once more and sent Kagome hurdling to the ground. Lucky for her Inuyasha, though still full demon, was fully awake and she fell into his arms.

  


Kagome immediately jumped out of Inuyasha arms once she heard him growl and shoved the Tessaiga to him. "Inuyasha" she spoke softly. She saw his eyes flicker from red to amber then back to red. Then the color slowly turned to amber, his fangs shortened, and the stripes disappeared. "Ka...kagome?" Kagome smiled and wraped her arms around Inuyasha, "Your back to normal." "Uh...what happened?" "I'll explain everything too you later, right now we have a small problem." "What's wrong?"

  


Kikyo came out the front door ready to great Inuyasha and take the Tessaiga from Kagome's lifeless body and give it to him, instead she stopped dead in her tracks, "WHAT?! Your suppose to be dead! Get away from him, I told you Inuyasha's MINE!" Kikyo's aura flared all around her and turned from pink to red then black. Kagome shrank into Inuyasha but to no avail as Kikyo's demons came out of seemingly nowhere and captured Kagome. One wrapped around her left arm, another around her right, one around her legs and another around her neck, and they dragged her away from Inuyasha and into the air. "Kikyo! Let her go!" "No Inuyasha, once I rid us of this wench we can finally be together!"

  


********************************************************************************************

  


And can you believe this is only the start of Kagome's problems, things are going to get a whole lot worse for her, but remember, things get worse before they get better. So that's the end of this chapter and since most of you didn't respond of the first chapter of Love is never easy and I know the first chapter was really corny, I think I'll re do it before I put it into its own story, but first get a second does in:

  


Love is Never Easy: Chapter 2

  


A broken promise? Or a broken heart?

  


"ten years, at high school. It's a promise!" Kagome smiled. 

  


"Kagome!" called her mom again. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to the car, "And don't forget!"

  


*ten years later*

  


He growled as the sun seeped through the blinds. His eyelids opened to reveal amber eyes with hints of sadness and longing. The silver-haired boy sat up in his bed and looked around. The walls of his room were pitch black with one room covered in papers with references to mikos. Inuyasha, now 18, had spent the past ten years as to where Kagome might have gone. He often went and visited her family but it turns out that during training Kagome isn't allowed to have contact with anyone outside of the training school.

  


He wanted to find her because it was his fault she had to leave in the first place. In school she sent a kid into a coma for making fun of him. That's how they had first met. But it got worse after that. Since she didn't know how to control her powers the more upset she got the stronger her powers got, she had almost killed one kid and all because she was standing up for him.

  


Inuyasha caught sight of the calendar and his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face, a smile that hadn't been there for ten years. Within seconds he was dressed and heading down stairs. He stopped in the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, "Morning mom! Isn't today a lovely day!" Inuyasha's mom was taken aback, she had never heard, nor seen her baby boy so cheery in so long, "Why, Inuyasha, what brings about the change of mood?" "Cause today's the day mom." Inuyasha mom smiled sweetly no understanding, after Kagome had left Inuyasha fell into a depression that never seemed to leave, "Inuyasha, I'm glad your excited, but don't get your hopes up, it has been ten years after all." She didn't want to crush his bubble, but she would hate to see it be crushed. "Mom, Kagome would never break a promise, I'm sure of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get to school." "Okay, dear, just be careful." She smiled as Inuyasha ran out the door saying his goodbyes. 

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha didn't bother with any mode of transportation, he ran (more like jumped) to school he was so excited. He got to school and kids were standing around whispering like crazy when he arrived. He walked up to Sango and looked around, "Hey Sango, where's Miroku and what's everyone talking about?" "Well your standing on Miroku for one." Inuyasha looked down to see that in fact he was standing on Miroku. He reached down and pulled him up, "Someday your lechery is going to get you in serious trouble." Miroku smiled and rubbed his cheek, "Maybe, but it will all be worth it." "Anyways," sighed Sango, "People are talking because you only spent the past ten years making there lives miserable. And they all can't wait for this Kagome of yours to show up cause maybe you'll leave them alone and the rest of their lives can be peaceful!" "Its true my friend," Miroku patted him on the back, "Your not popular around here, your infamous....which isn't a good thing."

  


Inuyasha was just about to pound Miroku when the bell rang. He waited and watched as students filled into the school and to their classes, but no sign of her. Inuyasha sighed and went in making his way as slowly to class as possible while looking down every hallway for any sign of her, but still nothing. Inuyasha sighed again as the bell rang once more and trudged into his class room, maybe he would see her in his next class 'Doubtful, I'm two years older then her, while I'm a senior she should be like a sophomore or something, which means totally different schedule.'

  


Unknown to Inuyasha, A raven haired-girl was currently wandering the halls trying to find her class. "Damn, I hate being new. Not that I would no anything about that I've been at the same place for ten years..." "Do you need help?" Shr turned around and was surprised to find a person looking similar to herself...in fact, that girl could have been her if she didn't seem so cold and distant. "Umm..ya..I'm new here, do you think you could tell me where my first class is?" The girl took her schedule with a smile, "certainly." She looked at the schedule, the raven-haired girl saw a look of shock, then anger, then happy on the girls face, "Kagome Higurashi (not spelled right) is it? Well, a pleasure to meet you, my names Kikyo. And we seem to have the same class...though you seem no older then sixteen, how can you be an senior?" "I am 16, but at my last...uh...school, I was heavily tra-teached." 

  


Kikyo nodded and started to lead the way chatting freely with Kagome. Once the reached the correct classroom kikyo stopped and turned towards Kagome, "Well this is it...but there's something I have to tell you first." "Umm..okay." 'This will really ruin them', thought Kikyo. "There's this boy in there Inuyasha, he's really cute,, silver-hair, amber eyes, and cute little ears on top of his head, he's a hanyou and all." Kagome's eyes lit up as she spoke, Kikyo almost felt bad but she was so close to having Inuyasha (NOT!!!) nothing could get in her way, "Well, he's my boyfriend, so do your best to stay away from him." 

  


Tears almost came to Kagome's eyes. Ten years, ten years she had waited for him and he broke the promise. Kikyo smiled softly and told Kagome to cheer up then walked into the room smiling. 

  


**

  


Inuyasha looked up as the door open only to see Kikyo walk through. 'Oh great its her.' Kikyo smiled and blew a kiss towards Inuyasha and waved, but that's not what attached his eyes to the front of the room. No, it was the girl that followed Kikyo, it had to be her.

  


Kikyo went up and whispered in the teachers ear then took her seat which was two from the right of Inuyasha. "Class", spoke the teacher, "We have a new student today, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to...Kagome Higarashi (I will never get that last name right) Kagome go ahead and take a seat" The teacher suveyed the class room only to find the student next to Inuyasha gone. Okay, not really gone, but knowcked on concious, "in between Kikyo and Inuyasha there." The teacher pointed.

  


Kagome looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling, but that smile turned to a frown when he saw nothing but anger and sadness in her eyes. Wondering what could have gone wrong he watched her as she walked up the aisle and sat next to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kikyo leaned over and whispered to something to Kagome, he concentrated so he could hear. "Remeber Kagome, Inuyasha's my boyfriend.", is what she said, thinking Inuyasha couldn't hear.

  


'That' slut! Kagome hasn't been here five minutes and she's already ruining it, no wonder why she so angry. Kagome probably thinks I broke her promise...she probably thinks I forgot about her....'

  


********************************************************************************************

  


And there's that! Okay so that's all for now. Let me know if you like it or not, and also if I should continue it here or wait till I get done with Inuyasha and Kagome cause I will not right two different stories in two different sections. Having to update two gets annoying, but if I keep them together it makes it easier. ^_^ So let me know!


	17. The End?

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Inuyasha and Kagome. This is it, the end. And for the record so you all now. I only ever have about 15% of these chapters planned which explains the corny stuff.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Last time on Inuyasha and Kagome:

  


Kagome shrank into Inuyasha but to no avail as Kikyo's demons came out of seemingly nowhere and captured Kagome. One wrapped around her left arm, another around her right, one around her legs and another around her neck, and they dragged her away from Inuyasha and into the air. "Kikyo! Let her go!" "No Inuyasha, once I rid us of this wench we can finally be together!"

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Inuyasha growled, barring his fangs, "Kikyo, let her go NOW or else!" Kikyo chuckled under her breath then laughed (manically, might I add). "Inuyasha, how foolish of you. If you really care for this girl so much then I suggest you do as I say and maybe her death will be quick and painless...maybe." Inuyasha growled but stepped back. He didn't like admitting defeat but he really didn't have choice; he just had to get to Kagome before Kikyo could.

  


"Good boy, Inuyasha, now come here." Before Inuyasha could say no, Kikyo had brought him to her using her powers. Kikyo looked up at Kagome, who was cringing it pain, and smirked. "How does it feel to finally have everything you could dream of, then have it snatched right out of your hands. Soon you'll be dead and Inuyasha will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." Kikyo laughed manically unaware of what was happening to the miko above her.

  


'She can't...no she won't have Inuyasha! I finally have his love, and I wont give it up easily.' "Never..." Kagome spoke very weakly. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Kagome lowered her head so her eyes were shaded as her aura flared. "You will never destroy my life just because yours was. And you will NEVER have Inuyasha again!" Kagome's aura grew strong as power emitted from her body killing the demons that bound her. Even with the demons gone, Kagome still remained in mid-air. "I love Inuyasha and he loves me. You can't have him!"

  


Kagome sent a blast of energy towards Kikyo knocking her to the ground cringing in pain. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, wonder, amazement and even fear in his eyes. "What's happening to you Kagome?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, and what he saw shocked him even more. Her eyes were no longer brown, but a soft pink, similar to her aura, but different. Looking into her eyes he got a weird feeling that he had felt before. But where? And what was it? (CLUE!!! CLUE!!! *waving arms and pointing* there is a clue in there!)

  


Kikyo rose from the ground, "I'm not sure how you got so strong so fast, but it isn't going to save you!" And with that the battle began. Each blast Kikyo sent towards Kagome was dodged and another returned. But they were making more commotion then they knew, and at the bottom of the Higurashi (am I getting close?) Shrine a crowd was gathering. People stood there, all transfixed. Women with children clutching to them, men with wonderment on their faces, nobody knew what was going on, but they were all curious. Three girls passing by examined th crowd and pushed their way up to the front.

  


"Oh my god! That's Kagome!", one of the girls shrieked. The other two looked up to find their best friend floating in mid-air with another girl heading up towards her. (and by mid-air, I mean about 2-3 stories off the ground) The three girls immediately took off up the stories hoping to get a better view of what was going on.

  


Meanwhile Kagome was using her powers to entrap Kikyo and raise her off the ground. Once Kikyo was eye level with Kagome, it was Kagome's turn to smirk. "You now have two choices Kikyo. You can return to the Feudal Era and live there for as long as you wish and never bother me, Inuyasha, or any of our friends again... or you can refuse and be dropped to the ground having your clay body shattered and your soul trapped in this world. It's your choice for I will show you no mercy if you refuse the first option." "I will never let you win, you would have to kill me first, not that you have the guts!" Kikyo spat and Kagome. Kagome face remained emotionless, "So be it then." Kagome released Kikyo who smirked sure that her demons would save her. But when they came, Kagome merley killed them and watched Kikyo hit the ground and her clay body shatter. (Yes, no splat, but shatter, she was made of clay.) 

A fragment of a soul rose from the shattered remains and went strait to were it came from, Kagome. Once the soul entered Kagome she felt almost whole again. "It is over.", she whispered. And with the her aura calmed and she fell. Inuyasha Immediately jumped up and caught her noticing how she had fainted. Inuyasha landed on the ground and attempt to wake Kagome, but to no avail. "Kagome, come on, please wake up! Kagome!" "What's wrong with her? And who are you?" Inuyasha looked up to see three girls standing over him obviously concerened 'they must be her friends'. He stood up holding Kagome in his arms, "I'm not sure what happened, she seems to have fainted but I think its far more then that, as for who I am, I am Inuyasha." The girls stood there stunned, "Your..your Inuyasha", the girl on the right said. "I'm Eri, this is Yuka," pointing to the girl in the middle, "and she's Ayami." (I think that's their names. Someone left me a review on them but I forgot, I saved it but now I can't find it) "We should get her to a hospital." Yuka said. 

  


Inuyasha sighed, he knew this was nothing that doctors would know of he needed to get her to Kaede, but he couldn't very well tell the girls that. "I Have another place I need to take her, not to a hospital, but to a...a friend." "Well were going with you." Eri said and the other to nodded. "Fine",Inuyasha said, "but I'm warning you it's a very dangerous place." The girls stood the ground, refusing to let him take her alone. "Follow me." Inuyasha led the way to the well. "The well?" Ayami said, "what does this have to do with anything?" "Just hold on to me and you'll see." The girls obeyed and grabbed onto Inuyasha. He jumped down into the well and the girls couldn't believe what happened next.

  


They had reappeared back at the well and the girls looked confused, but even more so when Inuyasha jumped out of the well and they were in a forest. Luckily for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were having a picnic by the well. They looked up from their play and their mouths dropped open as the saw Inuyasha and not one, but four girls. "Oi, Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome-san, and who are they?" Mioku said. "I have to get Kagome to Kaede, I'll explain what happened later. These are Kagome's friends, can you guide them safely to the village while I run on ahead?" "Of course Inuyasha." Miroku said with a perverted smile which got him a hit on the head from Sango, "Don't even think about it you lecherous monk." "Oi, Sango, I'm sure you'll keep Miroku from groping the girls?" "As always." Inuyasha nodded and left.

  


The girls just stood there amazed, confused, and curious. "Umm...what's going?" Eri said. "And where are we?" spoke Yuka. "And how can he go so fast?" wondered Ayami. Sango looked at the girls, "Follow me, I'll explain on the walk to the village, and stay away from the Miroku and his 'wandering hands' as he calls them." (Little OCC, but it is to be expected from time to time)

  
  


(A/N: I was going to end it here, but, honestly, I want to get this story over with)

  
  


Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut with a still limb Kagome in his arms. "What happened to ye?" Kaede asked as she hurried over to Inuyasha. "Some things wrong with Kagome, she wont wake up, but she's not dead." "Ye set her down over there and I shall have a look." Inuyasha did as he was told and set Kagome down where Kaede had suggested, then he sat down next to her (being Kagome). Kaede came up and looked at Inuyasha squarely, "Inuyasha, if ye wish for me to examine young Kagome, ye will have to move." Inuyasha looked up at Kaede and reluctantly moved to the side.

  


After about 15 minutes, everyone else had arrived (I honestly have no idea how long it takes to get from the well to the village, and I don't care) and Kaede was done examining Kagome. They were all currently sitting in a circle around the fire with Kagome off to the side. (lol, I'm sorry, but it's funny to write that) Ayami, Eri, and Yuka had gotten a little more use to this "strange land" as they called it. Miroku, on the walk to the village, had tried to grope to girls several times but only to get beaten by ll four girls so had given up after awhile. Sango had told the girls of their times here and how they all met Kagome.

  


There was dead, uncomfortable silence in Kaede's hut. Everyone was awaiting to hear what was wrong with Kagome. Kaede let out a deep, worries sigh. She looked to the ground, closed her eyes, then spoke. "I am sorry to say to ye that Kagome has fallen into a coma." There were gasp all around except for Inuyasha who was intent on keeping his eyes on the ground. "But," Kaede started again, "Maybe if ye, Inuyasha, would offer a few words of insight as to what had happened in Kagome's time, we can figure out what was wrong." Everyone turned towards Inuyasha, Kaede eyed him as he sighed. "Fine, you wanna know what happened? I'll tell you all I can."

  


Inuyasha told them everything, and I mean everything starting from the night before to when he "blacked out" (when he turned demon...he still doesn't know what happened) and woke up with Kagome in his arms and dried blood on his hands which had come off after awhile. And he even told them about Kikyo. After he was done he took another deep sigh and returned his attention to the floor after giving Kagome a quick glance. Everyone but him and Kaede were sitting around with their mouths hanging open at a loss for words. Kaede herself though did look surprised.

  


"Inuyasha, ye say her powers were amazingly strong and her eyes were a soft pink." "Ya, Why?" Kaede reached over and took the jewel from Kagome. "A soft pink color such as this?" She said holding up the shard of the jewel. Inuyasha looked up absent-mindly and nodded his head, then after a few moments he snapped too. "Kaede. You don't mean to say that-" "Yes Inuyasha, Kagome drew from the Shikon no Tama to increase her powers. Though her goal might have only been to break free and stop Kikyo, not destroy her. Like all who come in contact with the power of the jewel, Kagome also fell victim to its power. Or at least that is one possibilty" "Kaede, what does it all mean?" , asked Miroku. "It means young monk that we are to be fortunate that the power of the jewel shard didn't kill her. She has never experinced great power before, and taking on so much at once could have destroyed her." 

  


Everyone looked over at Kagome, some expecting her to wake up, others just hoping she wouldn't die. None knowing what was going on inside of her.

  


**Kagome's "Dream"**

  


Kagome was just floating there, in pure blackness. She couldn't here anyone or see anything besides herself. "Where am I?" She looked about as if searching for something. Floating from side to side. "Your in your own mind, your unconscious currently." spoke a smooth, sweet, and oddly similary voice. Kagome turned and saw...well...herself. "Eh?!" "Calm down," giggled the other "Kagome", "I'm your inner-voice, inner-voices tend to take on the forms of the original, just call me Kag." (Confused yet? ... good..hell if I know why I do stuff like this, I think its just to move along the plot line no matter how corny it is. That and I think the "inner-voice" previously introduced herself but I don't remember and I aint gonna check) "Eh, okay." "Now, back to business. I want to say I'm sorry." "Umm...mind explaining to me exactly what happend and why I'm unconscious cause last I remember I was trapped by Kikyo's demons." "Heh...ya...well actually...you fainted when you got captured...so..uh..I took over and..umm..used the jewel." Kagome's eyes widened, "Your...your kidding..right?" "Nope, but at least Kikyo's gone now. I lifted her up about two stories and dropped her." 

  


Kagome put her face in the palm of her hand, "Great, and now everyone thinks I did it..well..I guess I did...but should guilt or something have stopped you." "Yes and no. You see your more like conscious state of mind, and I'm sort of the sub-conscious, or more your desires, you're the rational one. So when you blacked-out you took rationalization with you. Therefor leaving me free to do just about anything." "Okay so now what?" "Now you got to wake up. This whole thing was merely for information."

  


**End**

  


Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she came back to reality (and sanity). First thing she noticed is that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes to take on the appearance she was still out so she could hear what was going on. There was quite a time before someone spoke, "Well, ye should all be happy that the power only made her black-out." "And put her in a potential coma!" someone else yelled. Kagome recognized the voices as Kaede and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha calm down. There be no reason for anger." 

  


Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. "Inuyasha," Ayami said, "would you like sometime alone? With Kagome I mean." Inuyasha looked at Ayami then at Kagome and nodded slightly. Ayami, Eri, and Yuka were the first to leave. Each gave Inuyasha a comforting pat on the shoulder as they left. Next was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Kirara stopping to nudge Inuyasha a bit telling him to cheer up. And last to leave was Kaede who only gave Inuyasha a warning glare of sorts.

  


After everyone left Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. Kagome was quite aware she was alone with him and could just sit up, but that wouldn't be right. No, she had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Inuyasha brushed hair off her face, "God Kagome, please wake. I don't know what I would do if you left me. Please." Inuyasha drew Kagome close to him as he started crying into her shoulder. (That's right, crying, deal with it) 'Perfect opportunity!' thought Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around making sure no one else was their, "Inuyasha?" she asked softly. Inuyasha held her out and looked at her, then hugged her again. "Kagome, your okay!" And she was suffocating, "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm fine. Can I breath now?" Inuyasha let go, "Oh. right...sorry." "It's okay, I'm glad you were worried about me, Inuyasha." She gave Inuyasha a quick kiss.

  


Now it was time to play dumb. "Where is everyone else?" "Oh they're outside." "Okay, I'll go get them." Kagome jumped up but was pushed back down but Inuyasha. He looked at her sincerely, "Two things. First, you should rest now cause everyone's going to be bombarding you with questions. Second, when I brought you back here I didn't come alone." Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what are you talking about Inuyasha?" "Well...three of your friends came to your house and insisted they come with me since I was taking you. I know how you didn't want anyone to know but they insisted." 

  


Kagome's eyes went wide. Three of her friends...she could only guess who they could be. Kagome nodded, "It's okay Inuyasha, my friends would have just questioned me until they learned everything when I got back anyways." Inuyasha smiled and got up, "Okay, you stay here, I'll go get everyone." Kagome nodded in response as she watched Inuyasha walk out, stopping at the doorway first to smile at her once more then disappear outside. Once gone, Kagome slouched and sighed.

  


No, it was not okay that her friends now knew. Sure, she knew they wouldn't tell anyone, but that wasn't it. For some reason she knew this wasn't going to be good, and she wished that Inuyasha wouldn't have brought them. But she also knew it was inevitable. A few moments later Ayami, Eri, Yuka, Sango, and Miroku all came rushing in, Kaede entered slowly and remained by the door. They (minus Kaede, she's at the door) swarmed around her asking her questions like "Are you okay?" and "What happened?" (Not that they didn't know, but they wanted to know what caused her to..."kill" Kikyo) Kagome got a little panicked but thankful to Inuyasha protectiveness everyone got shoed away from her. 

  


Kagome gave Inuyasha a thankful smile as he sat down next to her. Everyone took their places in a circle. (Have you ever noticed how when they sit in Kaede's hut it is always in a form of a circle?) All watching Kagome intently. Eri, spoke first, "Kagome, can you give us a little insight to what happened?" Time to play dumb again. "What do you mean?" Everyone looked at Kagome suspiciously, "Kagome, what possessed ye to kill Kikyo?" What had possessed her to kill Kikyo. Even though it wasn't really her as she wasn't thinking rationally. "Kag", as "she" called herself, said that she was sort of her desires with no rational thought. But does that mean that she wanted Kikyo gone? "I...I couldn't..have. I mean I fainted when her demons got me. Or at least I must have because that's the last thing I remember."

  


"If that's the case then how did you tap into the power of the jewel shard?", asked Ayami. "How do you know about the jewel? Speaking of which, what were you three doing at my house?" The girls fell silently, "We came to your house because you never made it to school." (Yuka) "And we wanted to meet Inuyasha." (Eri) "And we wanted to tell you about Hojo's accident, people are still wondering who got to him." (Ayami) It was Kagome's turn to fall silent. 

  


"Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to look at him, "Remember when you "blacked out" earlier." Kagome gave him a knowing look that explained everything. The others "ooo"ed, except for the girls who didn't quite understand what that had to do with anything. Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha I knew someday your jealousy would get the better of you." "Well what can you expect from a guy who's obsessed with his girlfriend." (Shippo) "Shut up runt! I'm not obsessed with anyone!" "Suuurrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee" (Miroku, Sango, Shippo) Kagome and friends merely giggled. "Can we just drop this? Give the guy some credit." "Thank you Sango" "I mean at least he was finally brave enough to admit his feelings right?" Inuyasha smiled smugly then realized that wasn't meant as a compliment. "Hey!" Everyone laughed at that. "Lighten up Inuyasha." (Kagome..I'm finding this to be much easier) Inuyasha just huffed. 

  


Eri looked at her watch, "Oh my god! Kagome you have to pick up your brother in twenty minutes!" Kagome perked up. "Oh my god! I almost forgot. Come on lets hurry." "Do you think we could stay here?" piped Yuka. "No now come on. Bye guys I got to hurry Inuyasha you coming or staying for awhile?" "Coming of course." Everyone said goodbye to Kagome, Inuyasha, and the girls.

  


They hurried off to the well, Kagome having Inuyasha give them a ride because she was in a hurry. They all jumped through together and Inuyasha helped them out of the well back in Kagome's time. "You girls can wait in the house while I go pick up Souta. Eri, Yuka, and Ayami chimed an okay before running inside. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "You can stay here if you-" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome pulled away, "what was that for?" "Do I need a reason to kiss you?" "No I guess not." Kagome gigled as she went for another kiss, but Eri, youka, and Ayami, came outside followed by Sota. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned her head and say them standing there. "Sota, what are you doing home?" "Then sent us home because some maniac was on the loose. My friend gave me a ride home." "Ookay" "and Kagome?" "Yes Eri?" "We were talking...and we approve of Inuyasha." Kagome chuckled, "okay" "Approve?" questioned Inuyasha. "I'll tell you about it later." Kagome said.

  


Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and kissed him. His next words miffled then fallen as he put his arms around her waist.

  
  


The End

Epilogue:

  


Hojo was hospitalized for a few weeks. First thing he did when he got out of the hospital was ask out Kagome...again. That's when he learned she had gotten a boyfriend. No one feels sorry for him.

  


Ayami, Eri, and Yuka kept Kagome's secret and interrogated her every time she came home.

  


Kagome still went through with the play. They had managed to find a replacement for Hojo...

  


Inuyasha was that replacement. A full moon feel on the night of the play.

  


Kagome's mom and Grandpa came back in time for the play and were happy to hear that Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten together...Well her mom was. Her grandpa is still mumbling something about evil demons.

  


Kagome and Inuyasha, tired of being the only couple and wanting some peace got Sango and Miroku together..nothing has really changed.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


That's that, that's the end. There might be a continuation if I ever get an idea for one. But don't forget my new story Love is Never Easy. The first two chapters will be posted tomorrow. So that's it. Thank you for reading and putting up with my corny and stupid ideas.


End file.
